Blog użytkownika:Yasska777/Dzika Historia: There is a Hell, believe me I've seen it. There is a Heaven, let's keep it a secret...
Wstęp: Hej! Tak... to jest takie opowiadanie... jest trochę... poryte? Jest dużo obrazków i dużo... piosenek, co nie ma sensu, jeśli tekst est psany, no ale... I nie bierzcie tego na serio, bo wszystko, w co do tej pory wierzyliście legnie w gruzach ;-; thumb|356px Rozdział I "Ktoś jeszcze tu zamieszkał." •◇◇◇• Miejsce: Fazbear's Fright The Horror Attraction Data: 29.03.2023 Godzina: 00:06 Noc 2. Halo? Halo? O, hej, fajnie, że przeżyłeś pierwszą noc! Nikt jeszcze przed tobą tego nie dokonał! No. A teraz uważaj... znaleźliśmy jednego! Prawdziwego animatronika! Jak go zobaczyłem, to aż normalnie zrobiłem kupę z wrażenia! Na pewno jak i ty go zobaczysz, to się ucieszysz! On sam cały czas cieszy mordę, jakby mu ktoś wyciął ten chytry uśmieszek. Nom. Ale słuchaj, to jest taka cicha woda, panimajesz? My żeśmy go tu wieźli koło tego przedszkola, no wiesz, którego przedszkola. I jak on zobaczył to przedszkole... słuchaj! To mnie pogryźć chciał! To ja żem się odsunął, a ten se normalnie wyleciał nam z okna, z ciężarówki jak poparzony i potem to już w mordę bić, żeby się znalazł! No, ale na szczęście gdzieś tam się wywalił w rowie, no wiesz, w którym rowie, tam urwał przy okazji jakiemuś chłopczykowi łeb, no ale się znalazł, to najważniejsze, matce kupiliśmy Rafaello na pocieszenie. Nom. W każdym razie sprawdź sobie na kamerach, gdzie on jest, bo ja sam zapomniałem gdzie go postawil... - Dobra. Mam pilnować jednego zwierzaka. Banał - powiedział Desmond i zaczął obserwować kamery. Przez pierwsze trzy minuty chłopak nie mógł znaleźć nic, więc się poddał. Odłożył tablet i rozsiadł się w fotelu. •◇◇◇• Springtrap jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w czerwone światełko kamery, które w pewnym momencie zgasło. - Idiota! - krzyknął animatronik, po czym spokojnie i cicho udał się w stronę biura. Przemknął za drzwiami i przewrócił stary, zapasowy kostium Freddy'ego, żeby "obudzić" nowego strażnika. Chłopak słysząc hałas, poderwał się z miejsca i sprawdził kamery. - Matko przenajświętrza! Buzię widzę! - wrzasnął chłopak na widok szkaradnego pyska wlepiającego ślepia prosto w obiektyw. Królik zaczął się głośno śmiać, choć dźwięk ten przypominał bardziej zniekształcony jazgot. Strażnik wtulił się w fotel i otworzył szeroko oczy. Lecz robot jeszcze się nie pojawił. Spryciarz, chciał tylko uśpić czujność tego nowego. Mijały godziny. Desmond bał się nawet spojrzeć na status systemu. Springtrap oparł się o ścianę i czekał. Czekał na odpowiednią okazję. (Byle nie za wcześnie.) Powtarzał sobie w myślach. •◇◇◇• Wybiła za piętnaście szósta. Bot zwinął gazetę i zajrzał do swojego "koleszki". Ten ostatni podskoczył aż na kilka centymetrów i spadł z tego krzesła. Wczołgał się pod biurko i zakrył twarz czapką. Animatronik wkroczył do biura demonstrując swoje "Ministerstwo głupich kroków", co przy jego wyglądzie, prezentowało się dosyć groteskowo. - Hmm... gdzie on może być? - spytał sarkastycznie. Ochroniarz schował się jeszcze głębiej. Królikowi nie specjalnie zależało dzisiaj na czasie. Wolał poznać tego kogoś, z kim będzie miał do czynienia przez najbliższy tydzień. Pochylił się nad pracownikiem i po prostu się gapił. Za pięć szósta. - Chyba już masz dość, co, dzieciaku? Wiesz co? Szkoda mi na ciebie czasu, kretynie. No nic. Już za dwie szósta. Widzimy się jutro - powiedział Springtrap, cofnął się, po czym błysnęło od niego oślepiające światło, a on sam zniknął. Desmond wylazł ze swojej kryjówki, otrzepał koszulę i wyszedł z budynku. Był już tak zszokowany, że w sumie mało co do niego dotarło. •◇◇◇• Miejsce: Hotel La Buca Del Gatto, Włochy. ''' '''Data: 29.03.2023 Godzina: 09:55 ' ' Drogi przyjacielu, z wielką radością piszę do Ciebie w mój dwunastotysięczny pięćdziesiąty czwarty dzień raportu. Z wielką przyjemnością zawiadamiam, iż atmosfera panująca między nami jest iście przyjazna. ^.^ Mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że żaden z nas nie żywi już urazy do ludzi, nawet do strażników. Bonnie akurat zastanawia się nad karierą muzyczną. To, jak on gra na gitarze, to się w głowie nie mieści, w mordę jeża. Jak na nasze czasy, brzmienie, które osiąga razem ze swą starą, dobrą gitarą, jest tak piękne, że mógłby założyć drugi Guns and Roses! A. Pamiętasz, co nasz pierwszy strażnik powiedział Chice? Taa. Dzisiaj, jak wybieraliśmy się na plażę, trafił się ratownik, który powiedział jej dokładnie, słowo w słowo to samo. Zgadnij co ona zrobiła! Odpowiedziała mu, że rzeczywiście trochę się zaniedbuje, poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym zaczęła śpiewać jedną ze swoich ulubionych piosenek. Wiem, że jest z nami coraz lepiej, wiem, że zapomnieliśmy o tym, co się stało te trzydzieści parę lat temu, ale nawet ja nie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji z jej strony! Przecież jeszcze tak nie dawno poszłaby do kuchni po tasak. A tak poza tym. Zaczęliśmy się dobierać w pary XD. Chyba mnie rozumiesz? Bonnie ciągle próbuje się przypodobać Chice. Ach. Czasem jednak głupio się zastanawiam, dlaczego Freddy na nią nie poluje. Chyba ciągle zapominam, że On... - w tym miejscu animatronik głęboko westchnął. Nie chciał tego pisać, ale wiedział, że musi. Dzięki temu wyrzucał z siebie wszystkie uczucia. - włożył w jego odzienie truchło dziewczynki. Fajna, przemiła dziewczyna z mojej klasy. Ech. Nie pamiętam nawet jak miała na imię. Nawet swojego nie pamiętam, jestem po prostu Foxy. Cóż. Będę ich jeszcze obserwował. Napiszę jutro... ~ F.T.P. - Foxy! - krzyknął Bonnie wbiegając do pokoju. Lis natychmiast zapisał wszystko, co zrobił i włączył przypadkowy filmik z kotami. - Co się stało, Bonnie? - Udało mi się napisać melodię! - Wow. Wow, to naprawdę świetne wieści! - Dzięki. - Ile trwa? - 5 minut. - Zaszalałeś. (Muszę szybko wysłać tego maila.) - myślał lis. Bonnie zaczął grać. - To naprawdę bardzo ładne. (Dodałbym coś jeszcze, ale... nosz! Od tego maila zależy moje życie!) - To dopiero intro. Teraz słuchaj! - Gdy lawendowy królik zaczął się rozkręcać, Foxy szybko włączył sobie drugie okno przeglądarki, wkleił tekst, który wcześniej pisał i wysłał do adresata. Nagle gitarzysta przestał grać. - Co tam masz?! - krzyknął. - A... nic. - Nie wstydź się. Cokolwiek to jest, napewno jest fajne. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. - Pokaż! - Foxy włączył przypadkową stronę w nowym oknie. Byleby był na niej tekst. - "Sweet Apple Massacre"? - Bonnie spojrzał na Foxy'ego pytająco. - Nie musisz się wstydzić, że jesteś... brony'm - karmazynowy animatronik otarł ręką czoło, chociaż się nie spocił. - Haha! No w sumie racja. To nic takiego, że lubię te... te kucyki. - No właśnie! - królik skierował się w stronę drzwi. - Byłbym zapomniał! Muzykę już słyszałeś. Freddy prosi cię, żebyś napisał jakiś powalający tekst, bo podobno jesteś najmniej radosnym animatronikiem z nas wszystkich i dzięki temu napisanie takiej "mrocznej" piosenki, przyjdzie ci łatwiej niż jemu. - Błagam. Powiedz, że żartujesz. - Nie. Chica już robi resztę na syntezatorze. Tylko ty stoisz w miejscu. Heh. - Bonnie, cóż... nie chcę nikogo obrazić, ale... to trochę nie fair, że... że my to wszystko robimy, a Fredek tylko czeka na gotowe. - Oh, Foxy. Haha. Freddy dał ci możliwość napisania tekstu, bo cię ceni! Masz chłopie talent! - Aye... - Myśl, co chcesz. Zrób, co możesz, ja spodziewam się czegoś... niesamowitego! - Bonnie wrócił do swojego pokoju, a Foxy opadł na krzesło, ciężko wzdychając. - No dobra. Trzeba się za to zabrać - stwierdził lis i włączył Worda. •◇◇◇• 'Rozdział II "Nie taki groźny, jak go malują?"' ' ' Miejsce: Fazbear's Fright The Horror Attraction Data: 30.03.2023 Godzina: 00:15 Noc 3. ' ' Halo? Halo, halo? Hej! Młody, muszę cię o coś poprosić! Uh. Jak masz kamerę 7, to masz tam automat do gier. I... uh. Musisz koniecznie sprawdzić pewną rzecz... to ważne. '' - No? - spytał Desmond. - Może wreszcie się dowiem o co chodzi? ''Uh. No, więc ostatnio był odnawiany i chodzi o to, że ekipa... uh. Pomalowała go nie na ten kolor, co trzeba. Musisz sprawdzić, czy jest czerwony, czy niebieski - Strażnik włączył kamerę. '' ''Bo miał być fioletowy. Albo nie. Czekaj... miał być czarny, bo dusze tych dzieci są czyste, więc będzie ich lepiej widać. '' - Co? Czy ja rozmawiam ze Scottem? Z tym Scottem? ''No. No to ten automat jest zielony, czy pomarańczowy? '' - Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi! Jest ciemno jak w d***e! ''Ja ci dam, że jest ciemno! Ja zawsze byłem, ja wszystko widziałem! Ekipa moje pieniądze zabrała! Ja wiem coście robili, mój las wycięliście, po mojem chodziliście! '' - Co ty chcesz?! ''Ja ci dam "co ty chcesz?" ! Oddajcie mi pieniądze, wy skur... czybyki jasne, pierony zarąbane, ogniste, siarczyste! - O co ci chodzi, człowieku?! Springtrap, jeśli to ty, to... to... nie wiem co ci zrobię! Jasne?! Dobra, mały śmieciu. Masz mnie. To śmieszne, że dopiero teraz zorientowałeś się, że to ja. A tak przy okazji... co ty mi niby możesz zrobić, co? Ha ha ha. Nadal uważam, że jesteś kompletnym kretynem... miłej nocy! '' - chłopak rzucił słuchawką i dał susa do kamer. - Ja jestem kretynem tak?! Już zobaczymy, kto tu jest kretynem! - warknął ochroniarz, lecz po chwili zamarł w bezruchu. Na ekranie automatu pojawiła się monochromatyczna twarz Chici. Desmond natychmiast to wyłączył, po czym przed jego twarz wyskoczyła kurka, wydając z siebie zniekształcony wrzask. On zaczął ciężko dyszeć i przycisnął sobie dłoń do piersi. - Co to było?! Matko boska! Dobra... co się popsuło? Wentylacja tak? No to naprawiamy... ale. O Boże, co to było... - A! To! Wiesz... właściciel tego całego syfu nieźle się postarał. Nieprawdaż? Nie martw się. Jeszcze nie jedno dzisiaj zobaczysz! - krzyknął Springtrap ze wschodniego korytarza. - Jasna cholera... idzie po mnie... 2:41! No już. Na spokojnie... powoli... Cam 03 "Hello!" Springtrap cofnął się o jedno pomieszczenie. - Ha! Zadziałało! - Cam 04 "Hi!" Springtrap stanął obok głowy Foxy'ego, lecz po paru chwilach zniknął. - O! Wracasz! Myślisz, że cię nie słyszę! - animatronik podszedł bliżej kamery. - Ciekawe, czy ty myślisz, że ja nie słyszę ciebie - szepnął. Chłopak zamilkł i po krótkiej przerwie znów użył dźwięku Balloon Boy'a. •◇◇◇• '''3:33 ' - (J... ja nie mogę... póki jest na kamerze 09... muszę go zapytać... ale jak?) - ochroniarz włączył mikrofon, który miał służyć do przekazywania różnych informacji klientom, jak już atrakcja zostanie otwarta. - Springtrap? - królik leniwie odwrócił głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku, zaprzestając wyłączania systemu kamer. - Ja... ja... g... gdzie jest t... toaleta? - animatronik zastanowił się chwilę, po czym odparł. - Drugi koniec budynku, drzwiczki, których nie widać na kamerze, czyli tu, obok mnie - Dez czuł, że dostaje gęsiej skórki na samą myśl o przejściu się do ustępu w towarzystwie robota. - Ale nie... nie dorwiesz mnie gdzieś tam... po drodze? - Ależ skądże znowu. Niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - odparł królik sztucznie troskliwym tonem. Chłopak "zgłupiał", ale w końcu zdecydował się, że chyba jednak pójdzie. Przebiegł przez wszystkie korytarze prowadzące do łazienki i zatrzymał się parę metrów przed Springtrapem. Ten zamaszystym ruchem ręki pokazał strażnikowi ukryte wejście. - Chyba się wycofam. - Nie ma odwrotu - ochroniarz bardzo powoli wszedł do pomieszczenia. - Aha. Fajnie, że tu nie ma się jak zamknąć - królik cały czas czychał przy drzwiach. - Wiem, że tam jesteś. Słyszę, jak dyszysz! Co jest dosyć niepokojące... - Siedź tam sobie. Ja mam czas. - Ale nie podpuszczasz mnie? - Nie, robię z ciebie głupka - wyjęczał szyderczo animatronik. Strażnik zabrał się, żeby wstać z sedesu i przywalić temu pluszakowi, lecz wnet poczuł, że nie mógł. - Coś ty mi zrobił?! Psycholu! - królik wskoczył chłopakowi na kolana śmiejąc się przy tym złowieszczo i wsadzając mu rękę do kieszeni uniformu. - Dawaj telefon! Czas na małe selfie! - animatronik zrobił zdjęcie, po czym uciekł i tyle go widzieli. Desmond jeszcze parę minut siedział bezczynnie, aż w końcu poukładał sobie cały incydent w głowie. •◇◇◇• Miejsce: Plaża w Cecina Mare, Włochy. ''' '''Data: 30.03.2023 Godzina: 13:56 - Jak ci idzie pisanie tekstu, Foxy? - odezwał się Freddy. - Tekstu? Jakiego tekstu? - spytał lis wyjmując laptopa z torby. - Bonnie? Powiedziałeś mu? - Arrr! Tego tekstu! Jestem już w połowie! - Pokaż mi, pokaż mi! - Hej! Nie ma tak! Ja też chcę zobaczyć! - wrzasnęła Chica upuszczając leżaki, które przed chwilą niosła. Złotooki otworzył ów plik. '' '' Trzy dekady temu to się wydarzyło. '' ''Cztery ostre cięcia i wszystko się skończyło. '' ''W naszych oczach w zamian za niebiański blask Zalśnił kolejny, piekielny brzask. '' ''Ogień płonący w jego oczach pali nasze serca po dziś dzień Tylko spróbuj, tu przyjdź i coś zmień. '' '' Stworzeni do kochania, '' ''A gotowi do zabijania. '' ''Na zewnątrz mięccy i chcący czułości Wewnątrz z ciała, krwi i kości. Za dnia jesteśmy kumplami W noc zaś demonami. '' ''Więc nie myśl o nas, wróć do bezpiecznego gniazda, albo... '' '' Ref. '' ''Zawitaj w krainie cierni! Gdzie prawdziwe szczęście jest ukryte w czerni. '' ''Przedwcześnie spotkała nas gilotyna Opadła na scenę żelazna kurtyna. '' ''Ukryci w skrzydłach cienistej opończy, '' ''Lecz nasze cierpienie nigdy się nie skończy. '' '' W martwej ciszy i... - I co? - spytał Bonnie. - I moc mi padła, a zapasowy generator włączył się dopiero dzisiaj rano, więc zapisałem to, co było, a kończyć to mi się już nie chciało - jęknął Foxy. - Co się stało trzydzieści lat temu? - wtrąciła Chica. - (Foxy, ty... ty Eugeniuszu! Teraz im się przypomni, że ktoś nas zaciupał. Szybko. Wymówka...) The Bite of '87. - No to chyba w duuużym zaokrągleniu - powiedział Freddy. - No w sumie... (Teraz spróbuj tłumaczyć drugie dno tekstu...) - Ale z tego co pamiętam, Mangle nie obciął Jeremy'emu płatu czołowego, tylko go odgryzł - powiedział królik. - To taka metafora. Zęby przecięły głowę w czterech miejscach. - Skąd wiesz? - spytał kurczak. - Mangle mi powiedział. - No dobra. Piosenka, to piosenka. Rządzi się własnymi prawami! - powiedział misiek. - Ważne, że tekst jest spoko. Moim zdaniem pasuje do naszej paczki. Czy metafory aż wylewają się jak z fontanny, czy nie, mnie to nie przeszkadza i radzę wam być tego samego zdania. Biedak tak się narobił, że aż bateria mu się skończyła! Dajcie mu chociaż odrobinę spokoju - po tych słowach Bonnie i Chica spojrzeli na lisa podejrzliwie, ale po chwili wyciągnęli się na swoich leżakach. •◇◇◇• Masz nową wiadomość! '' Foxy na ten dźwięk zawsze reagował dosyć nerwowo. Odwrócił leżak tyłem do kolegów i zasłonił swój komputer. - Co jest, Foksik? - spytał Bonnie. - Aye... nic. Słońce mnie razi. Jeszcze pięć minut w tym ostrym świetle i system mi się zrestartuje. - Dobra. Rób co chcesz - Lis zajrzał do skrzynki mailowej. Dostał kolejną wiadomość od prywatnego adresu. Dzięki za wczorajszy raport! Jesteśmy zachwyceni, że robicie postępy. Zastanawia mnie tylko... dlaczego nikt nie zwraca tam na was uwagi, jak sobie tak luzem chodźcie po mieście. :P No cóż, nieważne. '' ''Jest jednak pewna rzecz, którą będę musiał Cię niestety zmartwić... Dzisiaj około czwartej w nocy "ktoś" zamieścił na Facebooku dosyć podejrzane zdjęcie... ech. On założył sobie tam konto wcześniej, ale sądziłem, że został zabrany razem z "Toy'ami", gdyż był nieaktywny od dnia, gdy zostały one zniszczone... a to zdjęcie dowodzi, że on jednak jeszcze... "żyje". Oraz, że został przywieziony do nowej lokacji. Możesz otworzyć załącznik. '' - lis wykonał to polecenie. thumb|left|322px Po chwili Foxy wykonał takiego facepalm'a, że pół plaży zatrzymało się w czasie, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. - Foxy! Wszystko w porządku? - spytał lawendowy królik. - Tak... tylko... tylko kopnąłem sobie kamyk. - Dziwne... bo to brzmiało, jak walnięcie hakiem w stalową banię! - Tak? Może tylko ci się zdawało. Wiesz... wiatr znad morza jest bardzo silny! Cóż za problem, żeby zdmuchnął jakaś blachę, która spadła na banię po mleku, a ja przy okazji kopnąłem ten kamyk i taki efekt wyszedł. - Gdzie ty w naszych czasach i to jeszcze na plaży, chcesz mieć banię na mleko, której używały stare gospodynie na wsi w dwudziestym wieku. - Może przyjechał jakiś kolekcjoner bań na mleko i zostawił ją pod blachą? - Tsa. Okej, lisiasty. Nie mam pojęcia, co ty ukrywasz, ale zobaczysz! Jeszcze się dowiem o tym, co robisz naprawdę. Pan Fazbear słusznie zamknął cię w Pirackiej Zatoce i nie powinien cię z niej wypuszczać. - Ej, ej! Chłopaki! O co chodzi z tą banią? - spytała Chica. - Ten tu obecny pan lis twierdzi, iż jakaś walająca się po piasku bania robi taki sam hałas, jak rozwalający się animatronik. - Oj no, bez nerwów, mój mały usagi! - powiedziała kurka. Bonnie poczuł się dziwnie, gdyby mógł, to by się zarumienił. - Jak mnie nazwałaś? - Usagi - króliczek! - fioletowy animatronik zajął się dalszą rozmową z kurczakiem i zupełnie zapomniał o Foxy'm, więc ten mógł spokojnie dokończyć lekturę maila. ''Przepraszam, jeśli to zdjęcie cię w jakiś sposób przestraszyło, ale mam jednak nadzieję, że opanowałeś emocje i możesz przejść dalej. '' ''Radzę wam założenie choć jednego, wspólnego konta na fejsie, żeby go śledzić. Tylko nie podawajcie swoich prawdziwych imion, bo... wiesz. On myśli, że wy jesteście na złomie, a wy myślicie, że on nie żyje. '' ''Możecie podać imiona... takie jakie nosiliście będąc jeszcze dziećmi. I nie wstawiajcie jakichś zdjęć waszych. '' ''Życzę miłego pobytu w Toskanii! '' ''T.P. •◇◇◇• Rozdział III "Krótki żywot pewnej babci i ukryta prawda." '''Miejsce: Fazbear's Fright The Horror Attraction Data: 30.03.2023 Godzina: 23:30 Noc 4. ' ' - Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie żeście byli, coście robili! To i tak ty będziesz płacił hydraulikom za odkręcenie deski klozetowej i zaopatrzysz mój dom strachu w nową toaletę, bo wygląda, jakby ktoś pochlastał wszystko siekierą! - wrzeszczał młody pan Fazbear. - Kiedy mówię, że to nie byłem ja! Wszystko przez tego wyleniałego kudłacza! - krzyknął Desmond wskazując na Springtrapa. - To przecież niemożliwe! On tu stoi tylko dla ozdoby! Nie działa! Nasi informatycy dopiero będą pracować nad jego mechanizmem, jak ty skończysz swój tydzień! Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i jak nic wywalę cię na zbity pysk! - Więc jak mi pan wytłumaczy, w jaki sposób kibel był posmarowany klejem?! - Nie wiem! Może masz schizofrenię i sam go wysmarowałeś, a teraz zwalasz wszystko na biednego królika! - Kiedy ja mówię panu, że on się rusza! - Dobra, dosyć tego! Informatycy chcą, żeby wszystkie jego części w środku były namaszczone tym smarem - powiedział mężczyzna, wręczając ochroniarzowi czarny pojemnik. - I dopilnuj, żeby on czasem nie dolewał do tego smaru alkoholu i żeby nie prowadził po tym samochodu - po tym właściciel opuścił budynek. - Zadowolony?! - wrzasnął chłopak odwróciwszy się gwałtownie. Jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Królik jak stał, tak stał. - Halo? Dziwne... może się zawiesił. Lepiej dla mnie! Słuchaj, kolego! Dzisiaj przychodzi ktoś, żeby mi pomóc, więc radzę ci nie robić nic głupiego okej? - wtedy chłopak usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Zaraz podbiegł do nich i je otworzył. - Babcia Antonina! Na oko osiemdziesięcioletnia kobieta o czarnych, średniej długości włosach z swymi pasemkami, ubrana w staromodną sukienkę w kwiaty, wjechała na swoim wózku inwalidzkim do środka. - Cześć, Desmond! Więc to tutaj pracujesz tak? - Mhm. - Troszeczkę tu strasznie. No nic. Chodźmy już. Chcę zobaczyć jeszcze twoje biuro - starsza pani pojechała pierwsza, a Dez został trochę w tyle. - Dobra, koleś. Moja babcia nie może się dowiedzieć, że moja praca jest niebezpieczna, a spróbuj tylko ją tknąć, a dopilnuję, żeby to miejsce zostało zrównane z ziemią, a ciebie wsadzili do spalarni śmieci, jasne? - królik nadal stał, a strażnik udał się do swojego miejsca pracy. •◇◇◇• ' ' 00:09 31.03.2023 thumb|left|400px Chodź tu... Chodź tu... '' ''Gdzie błyszczą złote iskry... '' ''Staniesz nad stromą przepaścią, by znów wzbić się pod gwiazdy. '' ''Niekochany i odrzucony, w potokach krwi znajdziesz pocieszenie. '' ''Przebędziesz tę samą drogę, by zaspokoić swe mroczne pragnienie... '' ''Niech smugi purpurowej mgły okryją cię, gdyż na pamiątkę śmierci swej, znów obudzisz się... '' - Springtrap zaczął się trząść, po czym z jego oczu i pyska wydobyło się jasne światło. Usiadł na podłodze pod ścianą i chwilę trzymał się za głowę. - "Dobra, partnerze... Dawaj, pobujamy się, maleńki... Wiesz, na co teraz czas..." - odezwał się królik. Tymczasem w biurze zadzwonił telefon. - Nie, dziękuję. Nie odbieram - powiedział Desmond. - Ależ wnuczku, to nieładnie tak nie odebrać telefonu. - Babciu... skąd mam wiedzieć, kto dzwoni... ech. On zabiera mi cenny czas tymi "rozmowami". - No to ja odbiorę. - Nie... ''Halo? Halo, halo? Hej! Wczorajszej nocy nic nie sprawiło ci kłopotu? Martwiłem się, bo... ktoś zajął linię. A telefon do biura znam tylko ja i ten pijak spod kiosku, no wiesz, którego kiosku. Ale on nie umie dzwonić. Uh... był jeszcze jeden człowiek, który dawał pracownikom, w tym twojemu ojcu, wskazówki dotyczące zachowania animatroników i zasad panujących tutaj. On... nazywał się Fritz Smith. Mistrzowski stróż nocny! Oczywiście na dziennej zmianie... Ale tak ze trzydzieści lat temu... wziął i zniknął... jego zaschniętą krew znaleziono w tajnym pomieszczeniu dla pracowników, więc uznano, że musiał zostać zabity przez jakiegoś animatronika. - (Czyżby? Czy możliwe jest, że Springtrap... zabił tego całego Fritz'a i przywłaszczył sobie jego telefon? Skoro ukradł i mój. Możliwe, możliwe...) - myślał strażnik. I pamiętaj. Nie przejmuj się Fazbear'em, jest aż zbytnim realistą, mi też nie chciał wtedy uwierzyć, że Springtrap prawie przegryzł mi gardło. Okej. Tyle mojego gadania. Teraz słuchaj, puszczę ci jeszcze stare nagrania instruktażowe dla pracowników, które znaleźliśmy tam, za tą ścianą. - Nie. Nie chcę - chłopak wyciszył połączenie. - Gotowa, babciu? Pamiętaj. Ja sprawdzam kamery, ty naprawiasz błędy, okej? - Okej! - odparła kobieta. Chłopak zaczął sprawdzać kamery. - No oczywiście. Video error. Co za wrzód... - Naprawione! Wnusiu, chyba nie będziesz tak stał przez sześć godzin?! Usiądź sobie na tym fotelu. - Właśnie z siedzeniem na fotelu będzie problem... w szpitalu użyli takiego rozpuszczalnika do kleju, że trochę skóry mi wyżarło. Audio error... no oczywiście. Przecież użyłem sobie dźwięku Balloon Boy'a całe dwa razy! - A tak właściwie to po co tam patrzysz w ten monitor i piszczysz tym "Balloon Boy'em"? Przeprowadzasz jakieś testy na działanie tego całego domu strachu? Sprawdzasz, czy wszystko dobrze straszy? - Mniej więcej. Och, świetnie! Wszystko mi zniszczył ten Springtrap, teraz jeszcze mi uciekł, no. - A kto to jest? - Springtrap? A taki jeden... taki jeden królik. Chyba. I zaraz tu do nas przylezie. Babciu! Napraw wszystko, a nie każdą rzecz po kolei! Ech. Powinienem ci powiedzieć wcześniej... - Przepraszam. Zaraz. Co mówiłeś? Jakiś królik do nas przyjdzie? Oh. To całkiem miło z jego strony. - Jak dla kogo... - A widziałeś go już? Jaki on jest? - No... pfff. A tak w ogóle, ten gostek ukradł mi komórkę. Babciu? Babciu, gdzie jesteś?! - lecz babci nigdzie w biurze nie było, a na wołania wnuka nie odpowiedziała. - Co robić... co robić?! Co jest gorsze? Próba opuszczenia biura w środku nocy, czy gapienie się w te nic nie znaczące kamery! •◇◇◇• - Zmieszczę się... czy się nie zmieszczę... zmieszczę się... czy się nie zmieszczę... - szeptał Springtrap wsadzając głowę do szybu wentylacyjnego. - Bo jeśli się zmieszczę... to będę mógł go zajść od wschodu i... he he... albo może nawet i zrobię mu... - Witaj! Ty pewnie jesteś ten sławny Springtrap! - odezwała się babcia Antonina. Królik lekko się wzdrygnął, po czym spojrzał z pogardą na staruszkę. - Tak, to ja - odparł. - A co ty tam tak grzebiesz w tej wentylacji? - A... no... czyszczę ją. Żeby... powietrze było świeższe. - Oh, jak miło! Wiesz co? Myślę, że nadawałbyś się na lepszego stróża nocnego, niż mój wnuczek. On jest czasem taki nieodpowiedzialny. A ty proszę. Wstajesz w środku nocy, żeby wyczyścić wentyle. - Mhm. Dziękuję. Piękna pani z kolei też jest taka... milsza aniżeli Dez. - Też jesteś bardzo miły, zajączku. Springy, jeśli mogę ci tak mówić - tymczasem strażnik bezskutecznie próbował obsługiwać wszystko na stojąco. Przestał się przejmować szukaniem swojej babci, po tym, jak trzeci raz pojawił się phantom Freddy. Nagle w całym gmachu rozbrzmiała ostra muzyka. - No do jasnej ciasnej cholery jasnej! Nie słyszę, jak się porusza! Nie! Nie może tak być! - chłopak w końcu nie wytrzymał i poszedł w stronę źródła hałasu. Zatrzymał się w rogu dwóch korytarzy i zerknął do pokoju z automatami. To, co tam ujrzał przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Tam, w tym zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu, Springtrap stał obok babci Antoniny. "Master! Master! '' '' Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams Blinded by me, you can't see a thing Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream '' '' Master! Master! "*** '' - śpiewali we dwoje. - Stop! Babciu! Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Desmond, nie krzycz tak. Wystraszyłeś go - odpowiedziała. - Ja jego? Ja go wystaszyłem? - Tak! Jak mu szybko serduszko bije... - Taak! Ten królik to morderca! A ty, odsuń się od niej i wyłącz to coś, tego już nikt nie słucha! - wrzasnął chłopak i wyjął płytę z odtwarzacza. - Oj młody... przegiąłeś... - powiedział Springtrap takim głosem, że strażnikowi przeszły ciarki po plecach. Po chwili facet zabrał się do ucieczki. Wbiegł do biura i zablokował drzwi biurkiem. Animatronik był tak wściekły, że wyniósł jeden z automatów i rzucił nim w szybę roztrzaskując ją na maleńkie kawałeczki. Dez ledwo uszedł z życiem, jednak szkło pokaleczyło go w niektórych miejscach. Królik powoli wszedł do środka i pochylił się nad pracownikiem. - Żarty się skończyły, głupcze. - Nie... - Oddawaj mi moją płytę. - A ty oddaj mi telefon... - Najpierw moja płyta. - Proszę! - strażnik trzęsącą się ręką wręczył animatronikowi płytę. Springtrap wziął ów przedmiot, po czym wyjął coś ze swojego kostiumu i rzucił strażnikowi. Ten ostatni po paru chwilach zobaczył, co dostał. - Przecież to jest jakaś cegła z lat osiemdziesiątych! Co to ma znaczyć?! - Chciałeś telefon, to masz telefon. - Nie chodziło mi o taki telefon! - Coś ci się nie podoba? - odparł animatronik wychodząc z biura. - O co mu chodzi? Już trzeci raz miał szansę, a mnie nie zabił... to się robi coraz bardziej chore... •◇◇◇• ' ' '''Miejsce: Hotel La Buca Del Gatto' Data: 31.03.2023 Godzina: 07:34 - Matko! Jak ten komputer laguje... - wymamrotała Chica. - Tak jakby ten lis zajął czymś 90% pamięci. A nie... to internet Explorer... No nareszcie. Rejestrujemy się na fejsa! - krzyknęła podekscytowana widząc, że strona się załadowała. - Tylko jaką by sobie tu nazwę da... Masz nową wiadomość! - He? Ktoś do niego pisze? Chyba się nie obrazi jak sobie kawałeczek... przeczytam. No no no. Muszę mój drogi przyznać, że Freddy miał dość interesujący pomysł, żeby fotografować... dźwigi. Podoba mi się jak ten czerwony wkomponował się w tło lasu piniowego. A tak z poważniejszych tematów... Udało mi się zdobyć adres i nazwę miejsca, w którym przebywa Springtrap. Nazywa się chyba Fazbear's Fright, czy jakoś tak. Jeszcze tej nocy zamierzam się tam dostać i zacząć śledzić tego dziwaka. Coś czuję, że będziemy potrzebowali waszej pomocy... zbierz niedźwiedzia, kurę i królika, nie pozwól im pytać. Wymyślisz jakieś wiarygodne wytłumaczenie, przecież jesteś poetą. Jeszcze ustalimy kiedy się spotkamy. '' ''T.P. - O co tu chodzi?! Jaki Springtrap? Bonnie chyba słusznie podejrzewa tego lisa. Okej, od początku... skrzynka nadawcza... ostatnia strona - Chica otworzyła pierwszą wiadomość wysłaną przez Foxy'ego. 10.12.1990 Chyba mam coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Chyba widziałem zabójcę... to było tak. Purpurowowłosy strażnik odział się w złotą zbroję królika, dzięki której stworzył pozór bycia jedną z maskotek pizzerii, oraz rozpoczął przygrywać na poprzecznym flecie przyjemną dla ucha, a jednocześnie mroczną melodię, która zwabiła naszą czwórkę w stronę pokoju tylko dla pracowników. Zamknął drzwi i przyczaił się na nas. Ben pierwszy zaczął się bać. Próbował wybiec z tego pomieszczenia, ale nie udało mu się wyminąć jego. Królik chwycił go za nogi i trzasnął nim kilka razy o ziemię tak, że najprawdopodobniej pogruchotał mu wszystkie kości od barków do miednicy. Chłopak zaczął pluć krwią na wszystkie strony, aż przestał się w ogóle ruszać... Kiyoko i Felicja zaczęły krzyczeć i prawie zemdlały, wtedy on kazał nam się uciszyć, albo spotka nas to samo. Kiyoko była druga... morderca dobył skądś ostrza i zrobił jej głębokie rozcięcie na wysokości pięciu centymetrów pod żebrami, co spowodowało, że jelita same wypłynęły na zewnątrz... jednak najgorsze było to, że ona... jeszcze żyła, a on przypatrywał się jej konwulsjom z zupełnie zimnym spojrzeniem. Nie myśl sobie! Chciałem go powstrzymać, ale Felicja kurczowo się mnie trzymała, przez co nie miałem możliwości ruchu. On siłą ją ode mnie odciągnął, po czym zaczął ją mordować. Miałem nogi jak z waty po tym, co zobaczyłem, chyba dostało jej się najgorzej ze wszystkich... Mężczyzna przydusił ją do ziemi i rozciął od mostka po miednicę. Zaczął wyciągać jej wszystkie trzewia tylko po to, by sprawić jej przeogromny ból... po tym wszystkim uderzył jej głową parę razy o podłogę i chwilę przyglądał się temu, co zrobił, zupełnie zapominając o mnie. Nagle wybuchł śmiechem, który zmroził mi krew w żyłach... po jakichś pięciu minutach, zaczął po sobie "sprzątać". Wziął ciało Ben'a i schował je do ciemnofioletowego króliczka bez twarzy. To samo zrobił z Kiyoko, lecz jej zwłoki umieścił w... kaczce? A Felicja zaś trafiła do misia w kapeluszu. Wtedy on... obejrzał się i zobaczył, że tu jestem. Nagle usłyszeliśmy wołanie z zewnątrz. Ten musiał się pospieszyć, więc związał mnie i zakneblował mi usta, po czym schował mnie w cieniu za starym Foxy'm. Siedziałem tam całą noc i następny dzień. Drugiej nocy przyszedł do mnie ten biały lisek rozwalony przez dzieciaki. Miał zęby całe we krwi, ale jednak przegryzł moje więzy i pomógł mi uciec. Pobiegłem do pokoju ochrony, bo myślałem, że stróż nocny będzie odpowiednią osobą, której mogę wszystko zgłosić. Jaki ja byłem głupi! To był ten sam człowiek, co tamtego dnia. Zaczął biec w moją stronę z pistoletem w dłoni i parę razy oddał strzał. Nie trafił, ale mnie spowolnił. Dobiegł do mnie i złapał za kark. Zaciągnął mnie do kuchni i cisnął do kadzi z tłuszczem do smażenia frytek. Nie wiem czemu to wciąż było gorące. Rozpuściłem się... i chyba utopiłem. Mimo, że to... to wszystko stało się trzy lata temu, nadal nie mogę się z tego otrząsnąć... myślę, że te informacje pomogą Ci w podejmowaniu dalszych kroków co do nas. '' ''Foxy. - Hę? Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie sądziłam... że można z taką łatwością napisać całą stronę bzdur! Haha! Foxy musiał mieć niezłą fazę jak to wszystko wytwarzał. No nic. Najpierw Facebook. •◇◇◇• Miejsce: Fazbear's Fright The Horror Attraction Data: 31.03.2023 Godzina: 02:12 ''Farukon Kiyoko zaprosiła cię do znajomych. '' ''Friedrich Fazb zaprosił cię do znajomych. '' ''Bernard Komorowsky zaprosił cię do znajomych. '' ''Kajetan Lisiasty zaprosił cię do znajomych. '' - No błagam. Wczoraj wróciłem na fejsa i już mnie nękają... - powiedział Springtrap i zaakceptował wszystkie zaproszenia. Coś go tknęło, żeby zajrzeć na profil jednego z nowych "przyjaciół". Padło na dziewczynę, mimo, że dołączyła godzinę temu, już zdążyła przesłać trochę swoich zdjęć. Królik poczuł, że ma mętlik w głowie po tym, jak zobaczył, iż owa dziewczyna jest bardzo znanym mu animatronikiem. - To niemożliwe... zniszczyłem ich. 02:15 Kiyoko: Cześć - napisała na czacie. 02:15 Fritz: Znamy się? 02:16 Kiyoko: Może XD. A może i się poznamy? 02:16 Fritz: Czego chcesz, dziewucho? 02:17 Kiyoko: Podobno też jesteś animatronikiem. 02:17 Fritz: '''Jestem, jestem. Można rzec, że jestem pół animatronikiem. 02:17 Kiyoko: O! A jakim jesteś zwierzakiem? XD '''02:18 Fritz: Królikiem, a kimże jesteś ty, młoda damo? 02:18 Kiyoko: Jestem kurczakiem :3 ( To ona.) - pomyślał królik. Chica pisała przez chwilę. 02:20 Kiyoko: Hej! A gdybyśmy tak zorganizowali takie... no wiesz. Spotkanie animatroników. Wiesz jak będzie fajnie? Słuchaj, hotel La Buca Del Gatto, w Cecina Mare. Może być? Przyjedź kiedy chcesz. My zostajemy na stałe. (Heh. No proszę, proszę. Dzieciaczki same zapraszają swojego oprawcę! ) - królik wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem. - Toskanio, nadchodzę! - zerwał się i zaczął szukać czegoś w zapasowej głowie Chicy. Po chwili zwiał gdzieś i wszedł do wentylacji. - Mam cię! - krzyknął Desmond blokując szyb. Chłopak wyłączył kamery i zaczął jeść kanapkę od babci. - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - powiedział animatronik i wyjął zza pleców mały pakunek i zapałki. Podpalił ów pakunek i wyszedł z szybu. Dez zaczął się dusić. - Co się dzieje?! - wrzasnął. Nabrał trochę powietrza, po czym upadł na podłogę i zasłonił twarz kołnierzem. - O nie! O nie! Jestem uczulony na trawkę! - jeszcze bardziej się krztusuł, zaczęło mu się robić ciemno przed oczami, gdy nagle wyskoczyła na niego Marionetka. - Zbudź się, zbudź się!!! - wrzasnęła chwytając go za koszulę. - To nie jest halucynacja!!! - warknął Phantom Balloon Boy. - To jest to, czym staliśmy się! **** - To jest to, z czego stworzone są marzenia! - znów odezwała się lalkowata istota. - Idź popatrzeć w lustro! - strażnik wyrwał się z uścisku czarno białych łap i zasłonił uszy dłońmi. Wtedy wszystko ucichło, a on poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy... •◇◇◇• Springtrap stał tuż za nim trzymając patelnię w ręce. Do biura wjechała babcia Antonina. - Co się stało? - spytała. Po chwili spojrzała na nieprzytomnego wnuka. Zaniemówiła, popatrzyła z szeroko otwartymi ustami na animatronika. Królik podszedł doń szybkim krokiem i zaczął pchać w stronę szafy. Szybko wsadził ją do wnęki i zamknął drzwi na klucz. - Na pomoc! Ratunku! - krzyczała zdławionym głosem. - Dobranoc! - syknął robot. Po tym mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i chwycił chłopaka za jego długi, czarny warkocz. Wywlókł go tak aż na lotnisko. Znalazł najszybszą linię lotniczą i posłużył się Dezem i jego portfelem, żeby kupić bilet. Kilka lat temu, gdy na świecie zaczęły dominować roboty, z Japonii do Unii przyszły specjalne prawa i obowiązki dla tychże maszyn. Animatronik nawet nie musiał lecieć w luku bagażowym. Co prawda, było koło niego pełno wolnych miejsc, ludzie bali się na niego spojrzeć, ale on z wielkim spokojem i satysfakcją doleciał na miejsce. •◇◇◇• Miejsce: Hotel La Buca Del Gatto Data: 31.03.2023 Godzina: 10:24 Chodź tu... chodź tu... Gdzie płynie strumyk krwi... Źródło odnajdziesz tam, gdzie młoda dusza ze mnie drwi. '' ''Chodź tu... chodź tu... Wąską ścieżką poprzez las... Zbliżcież się słabe dzieci, tutaj przyjmę was... Freddy obudził się z krzykiem. W odbiciu na ekranie tabletu zauważył, że jego oczy są czarno białe. Mrugnął, znów normalne. - Co to miało być? - spytał sam siebie. Zlazł z łóżka i skierował się do głównego pokoju. Bonnie i Chica już tam byli. - Dzień dobry. - Siemano, Freddy - powiedział królik. - Am... przydałoby się, żebyś sobie coś... przeczytał... - powiedział kurczak. Po chwili zjawił się i Foxy. Podszedł do komputera i zaczął przeglądać skrzynkę odbiorczą. Animatroniki cały czas go obserwowały. Nagle królik chwycił lisa za ramię. - O co chodzi? - spytał spokojnie karmazynowy animatronik. - Oj, może ty powiesz o co chodzi? - odparł królik. - Hę? - Słyszałem, że po drugiej stronie lustra jest inny wymiar, a my się śmiejemy! - Zaraz... przecież to bzdura. Lustro tylko odbija nasze światło. Co masz na myśli z tym innym wymiarem? - Te wszystkie liściki. Opis morderstwa dzieci... - palnęła kura. - Co?! Czytaliście to? -Tak! - krzyknęli naraz Chica i Bonnie. - Przeczytaliśmy wszystko! - powiedział żółty robot. - I mam tylko jedno pytanie... co ty bierzesz? - Nie ćpam! To wszystko stało się naprawdę! - Taa. A ziemia jest płaska, podtrzymują ją cztery różowe słonie, a po bokach spływa ocean, dlatego piraci i żeglarze boją się tam płynąć, bo tam jest chaos, a dalej jest Hades - powiedział królik. - Purpurowowłosy morderca w złotym kostiumie królika! Też sobie wymyśliłeś! Chcesz pisać creepypasty, to wymyśl własne postacie. - A no właśnie. Co może oznaczać to "T.P."? - zastanowił się kurczak. - Telekomunikacja Polska? Tory Pendolino? Turlanie pawiana? - The Prox! - krzyknął Bonnie. - Słudzy Slendermana. - Hej! Co się w ogóle dzisiaj dzieje?! - wrzasnął Freddy. - Budzę się rano, leci mi we łbie jakaś psychodeliczna kołysanka, idę do salonu i wszyscy się drą! Chociaż ja mogę się dowiedzieć o co chodzi?! - Foxy przez trzydzieści trzy lata wypisywał o nas jakieś durnoty do jakiegoś prox'a - powiedział królik. - Pokażcie mi to... - lis spuścił uszy i otworzył wszystko. Wiedział, że z Freddy'm lepiej nie zadzierać, karmazynowy animatronik dobrze pamiętał, co stało się z jego szczęką trzydzieści lat temu. Niedźwiedź przypatrywał się wiadomościom, po czym spojrzał groźnie na drugiego robota. - Freddy... wierzysz mi... prawda? - szepnął karmazynowy animatronik. •◇◇◇• - Za drzwi! Ty gadzie! - krzyknął Freddy, wykopując Foxy'ego z pokoju. - Freddy! Proszę! - krzyknął lis. Lecz miś trzasnął drzwiami. Lisiasty zaczął walić w drzwi. Wtedy niedźwiedź znowu się pojawił wymachując mu laptopem przed nosem. - A to... sobie zatrzymam. Dziękuję, do widzenia. - Freddy... - miś znowu zamknął pokój. Lis spuścił głowę i wyszedł z hotelu. Wydobył telefon z kostiumu i zadzwonił, a w słuchawce odezwał się zniekształcony głos. - Pogięło cię?! Nie dzwoń do mnie! - Oj, przepraszam! Ale jest problem... duży... •◇◇◇• ' ' Miejsce: Galleria dell'Accademia, Florencja Godzina: 14:30 - Jak tu jest cudnie! - mówiła Chica. - Ach... jak miło mieć chociaż trochę spokoju od średniowiecznej paplaniny tego lisa - powiedział Bonnie. Freddy został na chwilę w tyle. Ogarnęło go okropne uczucie bycia obserwowanym, ale nie przejął się tym z początku. - Uchodzi za jedno z najważniejszych dzieł renesansowej rzeźby. Obok Piety jest to jedna z najbardziej znanych rzeźb tego artysty... - opowiadała przewodniczka. Chodź tu... chodź tu... '' ''Gdzie płynie strumyk krwi... Źródło odnajdziesz tam, gdzie młoda dusza ze mnie drwi... - Cholera... znowu to samo... - syknął niedźwiedź i złapał się za głowę. Chodź tu... chodź tu... Wąską ścieżką poprzez las... - delikatny głos zaczął się nasilać, aż przybrał wydźwięk szlifierki. - Rzeźba Dawida ma 4,34 m wysokości, wykonana została z dbałością o detale. Artysta wyrzeźbił nawet... - Zamknij się! - ryknął wreszcie miś. Jego oczy znów zrobiły się czarno białe, on sam zaczął się po swojemu śmiać, po chwili odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z galerii. Zaraz za nim wyszły pozostałe animatroniki. Zastały go siedzącego na ławce, smutnego, grającego marsz torreadorów. - Freddy... co ci jest? - wyszeptał Bonnie. - Nie wiem... chyba od rana mam jakieś głupie halucynacje... - Halucynacje? - spytała kurka. - Ciągle słyszę we łbie jakąś podejrzaną piosenkę... to by nie było takie straszne, gdybym znał tekst. - To pewnie nasz pan lis rzucił na ciebie urok... - wtrącił królik. - Na stos z nim! - wykrzyknął kurczak teatralnym głosem. Freddy tylko przytakiwał wiedząc, że powoli traci świadomość. - On chyba nie może tak jutro zaśpiewać na koncercie... - zaczęła kura. - Przejdzie mu... może. A tak poza tym, jak ty chcesz jutro grać, skoro nie mamy już perkusisty i... tekst jest nie skończony. - Sami coś dopiszemy... nie, Freddy? - niedźwiedź jęknął i stoczył się na chodnik. •◇◇◇• Rozdział IV "Ciężko jest być psychopatą..." Miejsce: Hotel La Buca Del Gatto Godzina: 16:45 Desmond obudził się na dużym łóżku, w świeżej pościeli. Gdzieś w pokoju słyszał śmiech Springtrapa. Spojrzał na zegarek. - Co jest?! Piętnaście godzin spałem?! A tak w ogóle, to gdzie ja jestem? - spytał chłopak. Szaleńczy śmiech animatronika nie ustawał. - Czego rżysz?! - krzyknął. Wtedy królik wyszedł z telefonem w dłoni i wskoczył na wyro. - "Cylinder zmiany wysokości siedzenia eksplodował wbijając się czternastolatkowi z Chin w odbyt, w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń chłopak zmarł." - Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?! - Obawiam się, mój drogi, że wszystko... Teraz tak myślę, że nawet nie musiałbym cię zabijać, skoro sam żyjesz na krawędzi! Ha ha ha ha! - Co?! - Młody... myślisz, że ta cała gadka o bezpieczeństwie pracowników i klientów jakiejkolwiek placówki Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, to po co jest? No pomyśl. Od kiedy odszedł Fredbear, kolejnemu właścicielowi zależało tylko na kasie. Połowy budynku macały chińskie łapska. Krzesła też. Sam na nim pracowałem, jak byłem takim stróżem nocnym jak ty... - Dez głośno odchrząknął. Zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął cofać się w stronę drzwi. - Stróżem nocnym?! (To pewnie ten Jeremy... albo Fritz... nie wierzę... co się podziało w tym domu wariatów?!) - myślał strażnik. Animatronik zaczął strzyc uszami, tak, jakby słuchał wszystkich jego myśli. - Zaiste, jestem jednym z nich. - Ale... ale... animatroniki... robot... króliczek... dzieci... się ten tego... cholera! Pizza... - Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy... dla twego maleńkiego móżdżku ta cała sytuacja na zawsze pozostanie tylko chorą Enigmą. - Dobra... muszę powtórzyć pytanie. Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Włochy, mój maleńki! Włochy! Ha ha ha! Quando il gatto non c'è i topi ballano. - Co takiego?! Czemu mi to zrobiłeś?! - Miałem kilka powodów... i cię nie lubię. - Skoro mnie nie lubisz, to dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zabijesz?! - Dla ciebie śmierć byłaby jedynie ukojeniem. A tak, pomyślą, że mnie ukradłeś i będziesz miał niezłą zabawę z młodym Fazbear'em. - No i wywalą mnie - powiedział Dez wracając na łóżko. - Nie wywalą, po prostu będą cię wozili po sądach, a potem będą próbowali zamknąć w psychiatryku, bo twoje zdanie nie będzie się liczyło! - powiedział Springtrap z większą dozą bólu i gniewu. - A wszystko przez to, że próbujesz ukryć to... że jesteś sprawcą pewnego incydentu... - szepnął. - Co takiego? Jakiego incydentu? - To... to nie ważne... •◇◇◇• 31.03.2023 20:30 Hej, lisie! Piszę do cb taką krótką wiadomość, bo udało nam się stworzyć na fejsie grupę, do której na razie dołączyły różne animatroniki, więc możesz się skontaktować z Freddy'm, Chicą i Bonnie'm i kimś tam jeszcze. Ciebie też zaprosiłem. Plz. Wejdź na czat! - Na czat? A gdzie ja tu złapię WiFi w środku lasu... - Foxy rozejrzał się po rozświetlonej ulicznymi lampami okolicy, zauważył Pizza Hut, więc się tam udał. Oparł się o ścianę i włączył Facebooka. Jake Smith zaprosił cię do grupy: "Fani zielonych ludków". - Aha... - powiedział lis. Na czacie rozmowa trzech robotów toczyła się w najlepsze. Lis postanowił więc sobie to przeczytać. 19:39 Jake Smith dołączył do czatu. ''' '''19:50 Jake: Dołączy ktoś? Nudzę się... 20:00 Farukon Kiyoko dołączyła do czatu. 20:01 Kiyoko: Cześć 20:03 Jake: No, siema 20:04 Kiyoko: Dlaczego akurat "fani zielonych ludków"? 20:06 Jake: Grupa nie ma tematu... chciałem tylko wypróbować grupowy czat... czekam na kogoś. 20:07 Kiyoko: Aha. 20:08 Jake: No... 20:09 Kiyoko: A jak tam u ciebie? Kimkolwiek jesteś... 20:12 Jake: Normalnie... muszę cię jeszcze zaskoczyć, bo bardzo dobrze się znamy. 20:15 Kiyoko: Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłeś... 20:16 Jake: To było parę lat temu. 20:17 Kiyoko: Heh. Niech zgadnę. Trzydzieści lat temu? 20:18 Jake: Dokładnie... 20:20 Kiyoko: Znasz Foxy'ego pirata? ''20:21 Fritz Smith dołączył do czatu. '' 20:22 Kiyoko: Co tam? 20:23 Fritz: A nic. 20:26 Fritz: '''Jest tu kto? '''20:26 Kiyoko: '''Tak! '''20:27 Fritz: Cieszę się. 20:28 Kiyoko: Udało ci się jakoś dotrzeć do Ceciny? 20:29 Fritz: Jakoś... 20:30 Kiyoko: Naprawdę? Ale super! 20:32 Fritz: No być może super... 20:33 Kiyoko: A co się stało? '''''20:34 Kajetan Lisiasty dołączył do czatu. 20:35 Fritz: W sumie nic... musiałem zabrać dodatkowy bagaż... i teraz życia jest we mnie tyle, co w umarlaku. 20:36 Kiyoko: No... czasem tak jest. 20:36 Kiyoko: W którym hotelu jesteś? 20:37 Fritz: '''La Buca Del Gatto '''20:38 Kajetan: Boże! 20:40 Fritz: Spokojnie... 20:40 Kiyoko: Oryginalne powitanie, panie lisie... 20:41 Kiyoko: Poza tym... Freddy zabrał ci komputer. Jakim cudem tu jesteś? Może wymyślisz jakieś wiarygodne wytłumaczenie, przecież jesteś poetą xd. 20:42 Jake: O nie... 20:43 Fritz: Dlaczego niby robicie tę całą szopkę? Przyjechałem to przyjechałem. Nic na to nie poradzicie... 20:45 Kajetan: Robię tę całą szopkę, bo dobrze pamiętam, co nam zrobiłeś. Myślisz, że po trzydziestu latach i ja zapomnę? O, co to to nie. Spróbuj tylko coś im zrobić, złomiarzu! 20:46 Fritz: Wypraszam to sobie! 20:47 Kajetan: '''"Wypraszam to sobie?!" Nie masz na co się obrażać! Próbowałem mówić delikatnie, ale chyba z tobą się nie da! '''20:47 Fritz: '''Jasne, jasne. Masz pretensje, że wrzuciłem cię do wrzątku. Wiesz jak to było dawno temu? Nie ma co rozdrapywać starych ran. '''20:48 Kajetan: Fajnie, że jeszcze się przyznajesz! 20:48 Jake: Uspokójcie się... 20:48 Fritz Smith opuścił czat. '' '''20:48 Kiyoko: Brawo, geniuszu... 20:49 Kajetan: Niezupełnie o to chodziło... 20:50 Kiyoko: To o co chodziło? No o co? 20:51 Kajetan: Mam dość. Idę "pobiegać" ''20:51 Kajetan Lisiasty opuścił czat. '' 20:52 Jake: Foxy... 20:53 Kiyoko: Chciał iść, to poszedł... nic mu nie będzie... '''''20:55 Jake Smith opuścił czat. •◇◇◇• Rozdział V Spotkanie Miejsce: Plaża w Cecina Mare Data: 31.03.2023 Godzina: 21:00 Foxy wyjął swoje ulubione słuchawki, włączył sobie muzykę i zaczął biec wzdłuż plaży. Musiał jeszcze wiele przemyśleć i zastanowić się, co zrobić z nieproszonym gościem w hotelu. Delikatna mgła unosiła się nad morskimi falami i złocistym piaskiem. W obrębie dzikiej plaży nie było prawie nikogo. Nagle lis zobaczył kilka metrów przed sobą w mgławicy wysoką, lekko skrzywioną sylwetkę. Sylwetkę królika. - Bonnie? - wyszeptał, lecz szybko zorientował się, że to jednak nie jego przyjaciel. Chodź tu... chodź tu... Gdzie płynie strumyk krwi... Źródło odnajdziesz tam, gdzie młoda dusza ze mnie drwi. - lis zaczął omijać drugiego animatronika szerokim łukiem, docisnął sobie słuchawki do uszu i zaczął śpiewać razem z Kabanosem, żeby zagłuszyć hipnotyzującą pieśń. - "Mam na to wszystko wy***ane! Mam na to wszystko wy***ane! Mam na to wszystko wy***ane! Mam na to wszystko wy***ane! - lis przestał śpiewać, poczuł, że ktoś bardzo mocno go popchnął. Karmazynowy animatronik upadł twarzą na piasek. Zgubił w ciemnościach swój sprzęt. Silna dłoń chwyciła go za kark i uniosła w górę. thumb|left|360px - S... s... s... Spring... Springtrap... - jęknął Foxy. Królik popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. Strach sparaliżował lisiastego od stóp do głów. Tępo wpatrywał się w jelita Purple Guy'a wystające ze szpar w kostiumie tylko po to, by nie dać mu przejąć nad sobą kontroli. Chodź tu... chodź tu... Gdyż u mnie poczujesz się bezpiecznie. Ty zaspokoisz wszystkie me kaprysy, ja będę żyć wiecznie... - (No chyba ci się coś pomyliło...) - pomyślał pirat. Po tym Springtrap bez słowa wszedł ze swoją ofiarą na drewniane belki wbite w piasek blisko brzegu i wystawił rękę, w której trzymał lisa nad wodę. Foxy zaczął jeszcze bardziej się kulić. - Pamiętasz, mój drogi? - spytał królik. - Chyba wiesz, co się stanie, kiedy cię tam wrzucę? A pomoc... maleńki, nie nadejdzie... - Jak żeś nas znalazł?! - Facebook, jedyna dziewoja w waszej kapeli, naiwna i zbyt dobrze nastawiona do otaczającego ją świata... chyba już wiesz, o kogo chodzi. - Chica... co ty jej powiedziałeś, że ci zaufała?! - Ja? Nic. Wystarczyło być "jednym z was", żeby od razu stwierdziła, że... - Wystarczy już tego! Za dużo! Za dużo tego wszystkiego! Spróbuj tylko nas kontrolować, a przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko, żeby uciąć ci ten dziurawy łeb! - Pięknie! Tyle, że spod mojej kontroli będzie wam się trudniej uwolnić, niż od pewnej... Marionetki... więc i to ucięcie mi głowy, chyba przyjdzie ci z trudem. Najwyżej dasz radę mnie pogłaskać! - Tylko, że Marionetka, kontrolowała nas dla naszego dobra, a nie, żebyśmy jej usługiwali... wyleczył nas ze stresu pourazowego. - Jasne, jasne. Spójrz tylko na mnie. Dlaczego siedzę w tej cholernej pułapce? Przez duszę Willow, którą zapewne znasz jako Golden Freddy'ego. Do tego pokoju wlazła tylko wasza piątka. Marionetka czterech liter nie ruszyła. - On... chciał ci coś przekazać, ale... ech! On się ciebie panicznie bał! Dlatego wysłał nas, a ty nawet nie chciałeś nas wysłuchać, tylko sam wpakowałeś się do tego kostiumu! To nie miało tak być! - Niby co chciał mi przekazać? - Nie pamiętam, ale wiem, że to było coś ważnego... - Ta! Oczywiście. Gdyby to było aż tak ważne, sam by do mnie przyszedł, a nie tchórzył jak jakiś głupi bachor i nie kazał wam odwalać czarnej roboty! Nigdy nie lubiłem tego lalkowatego czegoś. To zawsze lubiło wcinać się w nie swoje sprawy. - na te słowa Foxy zamilkł na chwilę, zasępił się i znów popatrzył w oczy mordercy. - Jaki ty jesteś pusty... gdyby nie działania Marionetki, ty już dawno gniłbyś w więzieniu, a tak, to do dzisiaj cieszysz się jako taką wolnością. Nie zależało mu na zemście... wiem, bo Freddy ciągle podsuwał ten pomysł, a Puppet, sam twierdził, że to wszystko nie ma sensu... - A właśnie... cóż to się stało między tobą, a twoimi przyjaciółmi? Chica była naprawdę na ciebie wściekła... - To nie jej wina... choć muszę przyznać, zraniła mnie. - Dzieci bywają okrutne. Nieprawdaż? - powieka lewego oka Springtrapa lekko zadrżała. - No tak, wiem... wiem, co chcesz mi przypomnieć, ale wiedz, że mnie nawet przy tym nie było. Sam twierdzisz, że nie ma co żyć przeszłością... czy dla ciebie żałosny czyn Bonnie'go jest gorszy od morderstwa? - Napisałem to, żebyś przestał się tak rzucać. - Serio? Niby dlaczego miałbym się nie rzucać? Zabiłeś mnie! Mnie i moich przyjaciół! Przez ciebie Jeremy jest sparaliżowany. Jesteś mordercą! Przemyśl to, dobrze ci radzę, zanim będzie za późno... dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Słuchaj, smarkaczu! Uch! Ty i tak nie zrozumiesz... nienawidzę cię. •◇◇◇• Miejsce: Hotel La Buca Del Gatto Data: 01.04.2023 Godzina: 03:10 W martwej ciszy i spokoju Widzisz cienie w swym pokoju. Jednak ja ostrzec ciebie muszę, '' ''Ktoś zagląda w twoją duszę Wreszcie kończy się bezcelowa zabawa Albowiem przygotowana jest już obława! '' '' Kiedyś zaprogramowani Teraz chorzy i zwariowani Tak dawno temu polegliśmy Gdy jeszcze dziećmi byliśmy Wyglądamy wesoło A melancholia krąży wokoło Myślisz, że już nas znasz, choć tyłu rzeczy jeszcze nie wiesz, więc... '' '' Ref. '' ''Zawitaj w krainie cierni! (etc. Wiemy, co dalej) - Okej. Może tyle tekstu wystarczy - powiedział Freddy. - Inspirowałeś się notatkami Foxy'ego? - spytał Bonnie. - W większości. Myślę, że te jego poryte historie są dobrym materiałem na piosenkę... - Dzieńdoberek, chłopaki! Co tak wcześnie? - spytała Chica wychodząc z sypialni cała w skowronkach. - Hej, Chica - powiedział miś. - Pamiętasz, co dzisiaj jest? - Ach tak! Jasne, koncert! Tekst gotowy, ale super! - Skąd taka radość? - wtrącił królik. - Skąd? Ach - mruknęła wyzywająco. - Chyba mam chłopaka. - Chło... chłopaka... - zabrzęczał lawendowy animatronik. - To ktoś poznany przez internet. - Przez internet? - spytał niedźwiedź. Poczuł wściekłość królika, poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym krzyknął do kurki. - Chica! Zobacz, która godzina! Zabieraj mi się stąd i szukaj perkusisty, albo cię uduszę! - Okej, okej - powiedziała i wyszła z pokoju. - No tak. No niestety. No nic. Aha. I nie wrócił na noc do hotelu... - usłyszała idąc korytarzem. Za rogiem ujrzała człowieka w jasnozielonym uniformie, miał długie, czarne włosy splecione w warkocz. Rozmawiał przez telefon, a jego głos coraz bardziej się łamał. Gdy tylko odłożył słuchawkę, kurczak zaszedł go od tyłu i szturchnął w ramię. Ten krzyknął na widok animatronika. - Ej... ej... spokojnie... jestem aż taka straszna? - Tak! - wrzasnął Desmond. - Jesteś! Przecież... przecież ty... zostałaś zniszczona! Spalona! Cokolwiek! Ty nie istniejesz! - Nie... ktoś ci nagadał głupot! Jestem cała i zdrowa, jak widzisz. - Jesteś prawdziwym... animatronikiem? A nie jakimś głupim cosplay'owcem, który chce mnie nastraszyć? - Heh. Nie! - No to jeszcze gorzej... - Dlaczego? - Wy... zabijacie... bo "bez kostiumu się nie chodzi", co nie? - Hę? A! To! Nikt z nas już tak nie robi! Był sobie ktoś, kto zaprogramował nam systemy rozpoznawania twarzy i zrobił, żebyśmy mogli chodzić w dzień! - Ale... czego ty ode mnie chcesz? - Nie wiem... ach tak. Umiesz na czymś grać? - Na... po co ci to potrzebne? - Szukamy perkusisty, bo dzisiaj o osiemnastej gramy króciutki koncert, żeby zebrać pieniądze na hotel. - O... ja umiem... dlaczego to mówię? - Umiesz grać na perkusji?! To znakomicie! Chodź! Reszta musi cię poznać! - Reszta?! Czyli jest was więcej? - Tak! Jest jeszcze Bonnie, Freddy i był Foxy, ale... się go pozbyliśmy... i dlatego potrzebny nam ktoś do wybijania rytmu. - Czy ja powiedziałem, że chcę? - Och, głuptasie. Nie masz się czego bać. To będzie tylko jeden raz. Podzielimy się z tobą tym, co zarobimy. Ale jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to naprawdę włożę cię do zapasowego kostiumu Freddy'ego, he he - animatronik złapał strażnika za rękę i zaczął prowadzić w stronę pokoju. - Bonnie, nie masz co się martwić... chyba nie była dla ciebie... - mówił Freddy. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Ona... cóż. Widocznie nie chciała zasłużyć na twoją miłość... albo może nie była gotowa na taki... prawdziwy związek. - Dlaczego?! Jak może wolić kogoś z internetu, kogo pewnie nawet nie zna! - Ech... sam nie wiem. Może po prostu taka jest i... - Chłopaki! Znalazłam perkusistę! - krzyknęła Chica przechodząc przez próg. - Już? - spytał miś. - A kto to w ogóle jest? - Nie wiem! Kurczę! Nawet się sobie nie przedstawiliśmy! Ja jestem Kurczak Chica - powiedziała i uścisnęła dłoń ochroniarzowi. Jej przyjaciele zrobili to samo. - Ja, Królik Bonnie. - Freddy Fazbear. - A ja jestem Desmond Schmidt. - Schmidt? - spytał niedźwiedź. - Chyba skądś kojarzę to nazwisko... - Pewnie tak... mój... mój ojciec kiedyś pracował jako stróż nocny w tamtej pizzerii... - Jesteś synem Mike'a?! - wykrzyknęli wszyscy. - Ale epicko! - No niby tak... ale ja tam nie jestem takim świetnym stróżem jak on... on chyba się... - A właśnie! Co tam u niego? - wtrącił królik. - ...w grobie przewraca. - Mike... nie żyje? - Tak... "coś" sprawiło, że... dostał zawału, gdy pomagał wynosić wasze części na złom... więc postanowiłem, że może zacznę pracować w tej nowej lokacji i... może... dowiem się co go zabiło... - Jest jakaś inna pizzeria? - spytała kura. - Raczej nie pizzeria, a dom strachu... straszy tam jeden animatronik... - Animatronik? - Dobra... później pogadamy. Teraz zajmijmy się przekazaniem naszemu nowicjuszowi naszych planów... - zaczął brązowy animatronik. - Nie. Najpierw rytuał przejścia! -krzyknął Bonnie. - Jaki rytuał? - spytał Dez. - Właśnie... jaki rytuał? - spytała Chica. - Ćsii... czekaj - Bonnie szepnął do kurczaka, a następnie zwrócił się do chłopaka. - Zanim wstąpisz do naszej zacnej kapeli musisz odpowiedzieć na trzy skrajnie trudne pytania... - Hę? - Pytanie pierwsze: Jak masz na imię? - Desmond... - Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? - Pomarańczowy... - A... co myślisz o Foxy'm? - O... a tak w ogóle, gdzie on jest? - W sumie... - zaczął Freddy. - Opuścił hotel wczoraj i tyle go widzieliśmy. Potem pokłócił się z Chicą i jeszcze kimś na facebookowym czacie. Jestem jednak pewien, że zaraz wróci... zaraz wróci... •◇◇◇• Rozdział VI "Marionetka" Miejsce: Geisterstadt/USA Data: 01.04.2023 Godzina: 09:49 ' ' Miasto Geisterstadt... mała wioska położona na północnym wschodzie kraju. Przepełniona różnego rodzaju zabytkami, staroświecka i urocza. Miasteczko było bardzo małe i bardzo mało znane, aż do 1993 roku, gdy dawny lokal fabryki kartonów został wykupiony przez pewnego bogatego gościa. Wtedy ów lokal zaczął służyć jako pizzeria. Nie taka zwyczajna. Albowiem atrakcją, która przyciągnęła mnóstwo dzieciaków nie tylko z miasta, była czwórka animatronicznych zwierząt: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i tajemniczy Foxy. Jednak po paru latach pizzeria została zamknięta, animatroniki zniszczone, ponieważ miejsce to okazało się niebezpiecznie a nawet nawiedzone. Jednak właściciele firmy po trzydziestu latach postanowili wznowić legendę o pizzerii, którą zamieszkiwały opętane roboty. Trochę dalej od starej restauracji postawiono dom strachu, który miał zostać otwarty za kilka dni. Jednak nie wszystko jeszcze zostało ustalone w sprawie ogrzewania, więc na prośbę firmy, transport węgla do miejskiej elektrociepłowni został przyspieszony. Wielkie promy po brzegi wypełnione tą skałą osadową co jakiś czas zatrzymywały się w porcie. - Olaboga! - rozległ się zdławiony krzyk z jednego ze statków. Osmalona, robotyczna ręka wystawiła się ze sterty karbonu, potem uniosła całą resztę. -Co się wtedy stało? Gdzie ja jestem? - Foxy powoli zaczął schodzić z pokładu. Bolała go niemalże każda część i szumiało mu w głowie. Zaczął iść po molo, gdy nikt nie patrzył. W pewnym momencie kątem oka w tafli wody dostrzegł kawałek swojego odbicia. Przystanął i spojrzał jeszcze raz. Połowa jego prawej ręki była urwana, kostium został w wielu miejscach poszarpany, futro było prawie całe czarne od węgla, lewa noga była dziwacznie powykręcana, a i tak już popsuta dolna szczęka została wyrwana. Nie zdziwił się, bo czego mógł się spodziewać po spotkaniu ze Springtrapem, ale zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten nie zniszczył go do końca. Lis zaczął iść dalej przed siebie, wtedy znów usłyszał tę kołysankę w głowie. - Nie... - jęknął i ukrył się za kontenerami na śmieci. Chodź tu... chodź tu... Gdzie płynie strumyk krwi... Źródło odnajdziesz tam, gdzie młoda dusza ze mnie drwi. '' - Zaraz, chwila! Może ten bezsensowny bełkot jednak coś znaczy! - krzyknął animatronik. - "Gdzie płynie strumyk krwi... gdzie młoda dusza ze mnie drwi..." Czyżby on tak opisał swoją śmierć? A może to jest... mapa?! Może jakaś wskazówka jest w starej pizzerii? Może coś jest w tym tajnym pokoju... to źle, że tyle mówię do siebie? - w końcu wstał i skierował się do Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Dobrze znał swoje miasteczko, mimo, że animatroniki nie mogły nigdy wychodzić. Znał drogę z miejsca, w którym się znajdował do lokalu restauracji, bo akurat tamtędy przejeżdżała ich ciężarówka. Pizzeria po tych trzydziestu latach od zamknięcia wyglądała naprawdę upiornie. Niegdyś gładkie, kolorowe ściany starość obdarła z tynku do gołych cegieł, pęknięcia zmieniły się w dziury pokazujące wnętrze budynku. Karmazynowy animatronik popchnął wielkie, metalowe drzwi. Nie zwrócił uwagi na informację o rozbiórce lokacji w najbliższych dniach. Z sufitu co jakiś czas sypał się gruz. Gdyby robot mógł płakać, to na ten widok by zaczął. Czarno białe kafelki odrywały się od podłogi, scena całkiem zniszczona. Lisiasty przeszedł koło pirackiej zatoki, zerwana zasłona, złamany znak, podarte rysunki dzieci. Poszedł do biura. Wszystko zostało stamtąd zabrane. Został tylko podarty plakat i samotny Cupcake. Drzwi i światła nie działały z braku energii, lis wyszedł do wschodniego korytarza i skierował się do łazienek. Na podłodze jeszcze walały się stare gazety. Kuchnia zaś wyglądała jakby przeszła przez nią trąba powietrzna. Szafki leżały rozwalone na podłodze, garnki były w każdym zlewozmywaku zarośnięte warstwą pleśni. "Ukochana" frytkownica Foxy'ego stała się domkiem kolonii szczurów. Łazienki. Te również nie wyglądały lepiej. Lis wreszcie znalazł zniszczoną ścianę, która kryła za sobą ukryty saferoom. Śmierdziało krwią i rozkładającym się mięsem. Gdzieniegdzie jeszcze leżały odłamki kości Purple Guy'a. Na podłodze, na miejscu, gdzie morderca został zabity przez kostium, leżała mała ulotka, która reklamowała Fazbear's Fright The Horror Attraction. Lis podniósł ów papier i przeczytał informacje. ''" Chcesz się bać? Odwiedź Fazbear's Fright The Horror Attraction! To prawdziwy nawiedzony dom, który zostanie oficjalnie otwarty w nocy z 2/3 kwietnia! Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby skarpetki spadły wam ze strachu! Zapraszamy na osiedle Rozpłakanych Brzóz w Geisterstadt! Jedyny taki budynek!" - Osiedle Rozpłakanych Brzóz? "Wąską ścieżką poprzez las..." Las brzóz... wiem, gdzie to jest... - lis wrócił do wyjścia. Jeszcze raz spojrzał z tęsknotą na pizzerię myśląc ileż to mógłby zrobić, żeby znów tam być, mieszkać ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zabawiać dzieci jak za dawnych lat. Przeszedł parę ulic ze spuszczoną głową. Obudziły się w nim wszystkie najpiękniejsze wspomnienia. W końcu znalazł las, wkroczył między wysokie drzewa. Godzinę szedł w górę po kamienistej ścieżce. Ujrzał przed sobą niski, brudny gmach. - (Boże, to wygląda jak obóz koncentracyjny...) - pomyślał. Zanim wszedł do środka, coś przykuło jego uwagę. U podnóża wzgórza zobaczył port, do którego przypłynął. - No co za chamstwo! - wrzasnął pirat na cały głos. Parę osób odwróciło się w jego stronę, więc szybko wbiegł do środka domu strachu i zatrzasnął drzwi. Rozglądnął się po długim korytarzu. Nieśmiało zaczął iść w poszukiwaniu biura. Nad głową wisiała jego zasłona z Pirate Cove. Wnet potknął się o głowę Chici. Znów zaczęły targać nim uczucia, już nie wytrzymał, gdy mijał pusty kostium Bonnie'go. Zaczął po prostu biec nie odwracając się za siebie. Nagle coś kazało mu zajrzeć do szafy. Wewnątrz znalazł martwą Babcię Antoninę. Wyjechała z szafy, dojechała do końca korytarza przed biurem i rozwaliła wózek na ścianie. Lis podszedł do kobiety, wtedy dostrzegł pokój ochrony przez pustą ramę szyby. Podszedł do drzwi i bliżej przyjrzał się pomieszczeniu. Biurko stało gdzieś w rogu. Wentylator walał się po ziemi, krzesło było odwrócone tyłem do wejścia, a na środku w odłamkach szkła leżał automat do gier. Animatronik usiadł na miejscu nocnego stróża i zaczął przeglądać kamery. Przez kilka sekund widział głowę Balloon Boy'a, po czym zobaczył go przed sobą. Zmasakrowanego, brzydkiego, wpatrującego się chorym wzrokiem w jego twarz. Chwileczkę tak stał, po czym skoczył na lisa i zniknął. Foxy wytrzeszczył swoje lewe oko, po czym naprawił system wentylacji. Wtedy zwrócił uwagę na kartkę przyklejoną do jednej ze ścian. Coś było na niej napisane, więc lisiasty uznał, że to może być ważne. Podszedł do murku i zaczął próbować studiować liścik. "Czeluyna cob zwelfullty upp. WDuu, na snia wcug yot ukyte klaubhln neumtyna w cDnej 67844. ~ Złoty" - No nie... jak ja mam się doczytać? Co to w ogóle jest? - nagle ktoś założył mu czarną płachtę na głowę i obezwładnił. •◇◇◇• thumb|left|400px - Niczego wam nie powiem! Róbcie ze mną co chcecie, nie boję się! Możecie mnie przesłuchiwać! Możecie torturować! Nie wyjawię żadnych nazwisk! - darł się Foxy. - Foxy, Foxy, Foxy... spokojnie. To tylko my! - odezwał się miły, chłopięcy głos. - Marionetka?! - spytał lis. Wtedy ktoś odsłonił mu widok. Ujrzał przed sobą Marionetkę i Golden Freddy'ego. - Foxy! - powiedział złoty miś i przytulił lisa. - Okej, okej. Wystarczy tych czułości. Jestem facetem - zaśmiał się animatronik. - Mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego założyliście mi szmatę na głowę? - Ach... przez chwilę myśleliśmy, że jesteś jednym z tych cholerstw na górze - odparła kukiełka. - Jakich cholerstw? Jak to na górze? - Jacyś ludzie, którzy pracują nad tą całą "Hortorową atrakcją", wybudowali urządzenie, które w określonych miejscach generuje wasze zniszczone wersje. Oczywiście nie prawdziwe, ale nie uwierzysz. To coś ma własne AI, dlatego czasem mogę się tym posłużyć, żeby przekazać coś strażnikowi, no ale oczywiście ten się za bardzo wystraszył i na tym się skończyło. Wracając. Mimo, że te tak zwane "phantomy" są niczym nie znaczącymi projekcjami, to "myślą". Myślą i mogą zapisać w pamięci jakieś błędy, czy coś. A Złoty odkrył, że machnięcie im naszą opończą, sprawi, że taki animatronik sobie "pójdzie". To samo się dzieje, jak już wystraszy człowieka, ale to nie ważne. Na górze dlatego, że znaleźliśmy tajne przejście do podziemi, w których się teraz znajdujemy. Nawet Springtrap o tym nie wie. Złoty zostawił ci wskazówkę. - Jaką wskazówkę? Co tam w ogóle było napisane? - Napisałem, że czekamy na ciebie, znajdź ukryte drzwi. W biurze, na ścianie, w kafelkach jest ukryta klawiatura numeryczna, wciśnij 67844. - Em... - Nie mam oczu, jakbyś nie zauważył... - No dobrze, już dobrze - przerwała Marionetka. - Tak właściwie to jak mogliście mnie pomylić z tym... "phantomem"? - Maszyna tworzy i twoją wersję, do której jesteś teraz naprawdę podobny! Co ci się właściwie stało? - Springtrap mnie dopadł ot co. - O rany... przecież mógł cię do końca... ech... Jak mu uciekłeś?! - Nie mam pojęcia, w mordę jeża. Straciłem własną wolę po tym, jak powiedział, że mnie nienawidzi... ja... ja nic więcej nie pamiętam! Ocknąłem się w stercie węgla... - Dobra... ważne, że jesteś... naprawimy cię! - Po raz pięćdziesiąty... - zachichotał niedźwiedź. - No... heh. Dzięki. Ale... naprawdę martwię się o resztę... oni... oni chyba nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa, które tam na nich czycha... - powiedział lis. Wtedy Marionetka sięgnęła po flaszkę wódki i pozostawiła ją na stole. Foxy przez chwilę dziwnie się patrzył. - Mój drogi... nie martw się... to nie to, co myślisz... po prostu. Uważam, że to miejsce nie powinno zostać otwarte. - Dlaczego? - On jeszcze tu wróci... zobaczysz. A ludzie potrafią zrobić tyle głupot dla kasy. Nie rozumieją, że on nie jest takim animatronikiem jakimi byliście wy. On przez cały czas może mieć własną wolę. Tylko dusza Fritz'a opuszcza go o szóstej rano, ale w ciągu dnia może jeszcze sobie do niego wrócić. A to znaczy, że Springtrap w każdej chwili może zabić... A tego chyba nie chcemy. - Po co nam do tego gorzała? - Springtrap uzna tę butelkę za jakiś... nie wiem skarb. On też nie chce otwarcia tej atrakcji. Myślę, że zrobi wszystko wedle planu Marionetki, chyba nie będzie takim idiotą, żeby spróbować to wszystko wypić... - powiedział złoty animatronik. - Zaraz... czy wy... chcecie zalać Fazbear's Fright? O co właściwie chodzi? Mogę wiedzieć? - Spring powinien jakoś zwabić tutaj resztę. Jeśli będzie próbował coś wam zrobić gorszego... ja go powstrzymam, a przynajmniej spróbuję. Wtedy schowamy się w biurze, które jeszcze dziś we trójkę spróbujemy przerobić. Złoty pójdzie po nasze... uh... ciała... położymy je na podłodze na kocu. Springtrap znajdzie czystą i najprawdopodobniej powinien ją rozlać na podłogę. Taka ilość wystarczy na polanie całego korytarza. My będziemy cały czas w biurze, zamknięci i tak dalej. Wtedy on weźmie zapałki i podpali to. Jeśli ogień do nas dotrze i spali te stare szczątki, a my jeszcze wcześniej z nim coś obgadamy, nasze dusze powinny zaznać spokoju. Jeśli to nie wyjdzie, to rzeczywiście pójdę się schlać i będę miał wszystko gdzieś. - Marionetka... tyś szalony... •◇◇◇• Miejsce: Rynek w Cecina Mare Data: 01.04.2023 Godzina: 17:30 - Wielka scena została rozstawiona. Dziś zamierzają wystąpić mało znane gwiazdy muzyki metalowej i nie tylko. Jednak jeden z dzisiaj prezentujących swą twórczość zespołów jest naprawdę wyjątkowy! Muzyki nie grają ludzie, a troje animatronicznych przyjaciół! Zapomniane maskotki legendarnej pizzerii z małego, amerykańskiego miasteczka. Podobno same napisały nuty i tekst, bo jak mówi pewna plotka, te roboty są opętane i dzięki temu myślą bez pomocy człowieka! Brzmi jak horrorek, wiem. Jednak lider Kapeli Freddy'ego, Freddy Fazbear, nie chce nic mówić na ten temat... - opowiadała prowadząca. Tym czasem kapela siedziała za kulisami. - Zgłosiłeś nas jako Kapelę Freddy'ego? - spytała Chica. - Tak. Dlaczego nie? - odparł niedźwiedź zakładając sobie metalowy pas na brzuch. Bonnie zawiązał sobie czarną chustę na głowie i ubrał sobie skórzaną kamizelkę, a kura zamieniła swój śliniaczek na krótki, czarny top z białym napisem "Stay Thirsty!!!" Desmond wszedł za scenę z nowiutkimi pałeczkami. - Cześć! - powiedział. - Hej, Dez - odpowiedział Freddy. - Cześć, ziomuś. Słuchajcie! Wchodzimy za pięć minut zaraz po tamtej dziewczynce. Mamy wtedy trochę czasu, żeby przynieść sprzęt! Ty i królik przyniesie perkusję, a ja pomogę kaczce z jej syntezatorem, okej? - Kaczce?! - oburzyła się Chica. - Kaczce? No, sory. Ja tu żadnej kaczki, k***a nie widzę! Idź pomagać kaczce, ja poradzę sobie sama! - krzyknęła i wyszła zadzierając dziób. - Co ją ugryzło? - Ach... jest strasznie drażliwa. Od razu chce zabić, kiedy nazwie się ją kaczką - odparł Bonnie. - A nie jest? - Chica jest kurczakiem, ale jej ryło i platfusy wyraźnie robią z niej kaczuchę. - Hej, hej... Bonnie, ale tak nie mówimy jasne? - przerwał Freddy. - To może ja... już pójdę? Wy sobie tam wszystko... omówicie - Dez powoli wyszedł. - Myślisz, że pan lis jeszcze przyjdzie? - rzucił królik. - Nie wiem. Mieścina jest mała. Może będzie gdzieś tam w tłumie... może! Dobra. Chodźmy już... •◇◇◇• thumb|left|364px Wszyscy już byli na swoich miejscach. Freddy wyszedł na scenę ostatni i złapał mikrofon. - Dzień dobry! - ludzie zdziwili się na widok misia. - No, no, no. Proszę bez tam... zdziwienia! Jesteśmy normalnymi animatronikami! Są na widowni jakieś dzieci? - ktoś wśród tłumu zaszumiał. Tak? To świetnie! Pewnie w większości nikt nas nie zna, więc raczę się przedstawić! Jestem Freddy Fazbear! Kogo my tu jeszcze mamy? Chica The Chicken! - kura pomachała zza klawiszy. Bonnie musnął palcami struny gitary. - Bonnie The Bunny! - po tym Desmond zastukał talerzami. - I nie zapomnijmy o Desmondzie Schmidcie! - To jest... Kapela Freddy'ego! Tak oryginalne heh. Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś tam wśród publiczności nasz teściarz może? Nie? No dobra. Musimy już... zaczynać! - krzyknął miś, a reszta zespołu zaczęła grać. Szło im znakomicie. Ludzie szybko złapali melodię. Po paru chwilach z samego końca zaczął się przepychać jegomość w czarnej opończy z kapturem zaciągniętym na głowę tak, że jego twarz była niewidoczna w cieniu. - (Zabij!) - pojawił się rozkaz w głowie niedźwiedzia. - (Co?) - spytał w myślach samego siebie. - (Nie... nie ma mowy, żebym kogoś zabijał... dobra... muszę się skupić, bo będzie jakaś idiotyczna wpadka!) - animatronik przestał słyszeć gitarę. Bonnie zaszedł go od tyłu i uderzył instrumentem w plecy. Niedźwiedź upadł i odwrócił po chwili głowę. Oczy królika były czarno białe, wzrok szaleńczy. Widzowie zaczęli panikować tylko jeden z nich stał nie wzruszony. Freddy również stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Zepchnął Chicę ze sceny, poszedł do Desmond'a i rozwalił jego bębny. Ten jakoś zdążył zwiać. (It's me...) - rozległ się mroczny szept. - No to bigos... - skomentował chłopak. Miś walnął go w głowę, przez co strażnik zemdlał. Kurczak zaczął ciągnąć królika za uszy, niedźwiedź zdjął pas i trzaskał nim animatroniczkę. Postać w kapturze wyciągnęła flet spod płaszcza i zaczęła grać, a roboty się zatrzymały. Freddy wziął ochroniarza na ramię i poszedł za tajemniczym flecistą. Reszta zrobiła to samo... •◇◇◇• Rozdział VII "Finał" Miejsce: Fazbear's Fright The Horror Attraction Data: 01.04.2023 Godzina: 23:38 Miejsce, w którym była szyba, było zabite dechami i drzwi w biurze zostały zamontowane. Foxy dostał zapasową szczękę i nowy hak, które znalazły się gdzieś w budynku. Na biurku stał lampionik dla lepszego klimatu oraz sześć świeczek symbolizującuch każde dziecko. Golden Freddy wszedł do środka ciągnąc za sobą sześć czarnych worków. Marionetka chwyciła się pod boki, po czym rozłożyła koc na podłodze. - Gdzie były? - spytała prawie że szeptem. Złoty nie odpowiedział. Ostrożnie wyciągnął zbrązowiałe szkielety. Lisiastemu trochę zakręciło się w głowie. Postanowił więc wyjść. Zobaczył Babcię Antoninę i zawołał pacynkę. - Ej, wiesz może... co jej się stało? - spytał wskazując na trupa. - Cóż... dwa dni temu... Spring zamknął tę nieszczęsną staruszkę w tamtej szafie, w której było dużo naftaliny i jak się o niej dowiedzieliśmy, to już nie mogliśmy jej odratować... to była... babcia tego nowego strażnika... - Chyba trzeba będzie mu jakoś powiedzieć... - Spokojnie. Wszystko załatwimy, ale delikatnie. Trzeba będzie to jakoś... przemyśleć. - Gdzie były pytasz? - odezwał się złoty miś. - No... - W piwnicy, pod drugą pizzerią były nasze stare części. Na szczęście jeszcze ich nie dali za złom, a w tych... pustych kostiumach i w pudełku Puppet'a znalazłem zwłoki. Jeszcze tak idiotycznie się rozłożyły, że musiałem je zeskrobywać szpachelką... - Dobra. Bez szczegółów okej? - powiedział pirat. - Ważne, że wszystko gotowe... tylko żeby tamci tu jakoś trafili. - Z tym chyba nie będzie problemu... ło! - Marionetka uciekła do biura. - Co się stało? - spytał lis cofając się w głąb korytarza. Golden Freddy zniknął. Karmazynowy animatronik oparł się o coś miękkiego, odwrócił się i ujrzał postać w opończy. Zamarł w bezruchu, a typek chwycił go za korpus i uniósł nad głowę. - Ja mam nóżki! Mogę chodzić! - wrzasnął panicznie Foxy. Istota nadal milczała, po czym wrzuciła lisa do biura. Zawiasy cudem to wytrzymały. Po chwili drzwi się zamknęły. Puppet podbiegł do nich i próbował otworzyć. - Zatrzasnęły się! - stwierdził. - Co to miało być?! - krzyknął lisiasty. - Foxy! Wszystko w porządku? - Chyba tak... •◇◇◇• Gość w płaszczu wyszedł z budynku Fazbear's Fright i stanął odwrócony tyłem do leżącej trójki animatroników. Te wzbudziły się z transu i spojrzały w jego stronę. - Kto to jest? Gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytał Bonnie. - Ej, ty! Widziałem cię na naszym koncercie! Ej! Do ciebie mówię guślarzu! - wrzasnął i rzucił mu kamieniem w głowę. On nawet nie drgnął. Zaczął się cicho śmiać, a fioletowy królik i reszta wstali. - Hej... c... co w tym takiego śmiesznego? - zaczął Freddy. - To... to przecież boli... - śmiech robił się coraz bardziej chory. - Nie macie pojęcia, co to prawdziwy ból... - odezwał się w końcu, po czym energicznie zrzucił z siebie opończę odwracając się twarzą do nich. Bonnie złapał się za uszy po tym, co zobaczył. Poszarpany, zgniłozielony królik z czarno białymi oczami i tkankami wystającymi z kostiumu wpatrywał się centralnie w ich trójkę śmiejąc się przy tym histerycznie. - Moje dzieci! Ha ha ha ha! Moje Dzieci... nadal tak samo głupie i naiwne! Ha ha ha ha! No już! Chodźcie do mnie! - Freddy, Bonnie i Chica zaczęli się wycofywać. - Cholera. O co ci chodzi?! - wrzasnął niedźwiedź. - Chyba za mocno go walnąłem... - stwierdził lawendowy królik. Springtrap zaczął iść z rękami do przodu. - Co chcesz zrobić? - wtrąciła kura. W tym momencie Foxy wyleciał z domu strachu jak strzała i stanął między przyjaciółmi a psychopatą. - Foxy?! - krzyknęli przyjaciele. - Zostaw ich! - wydarł się lis. - Nie widzisz, co robisz?! Zabiłeś nas! Po co chcesz tego drugi raz?! To nie jest rozwiązanie... - królik zaczął iść dalej jak taran. Jeszcze chwila, a lisiasty zostałby zmiażdżony, gdyby nie cichy głos, który wszystko zatrzymał. - Nie rób im tego... - zza Freddy'ego i reszty wyszli Golden Freddy i Marionetka. - Czy to jest... - zaczął brązowy miś, ale nie skończył. Lalka zaczęła biec odpychając go, po czym stanęła przed lisem tak, jakby chciała go obronić. Springtrap prychnął, a kukiełka padła ze strachu na kolana. - Ni... nie... proszę, nie! Nie rób tego... - oczy wszystkich oprócz czarnego animatronika znów zrobiły się czarno białe. - Przestań... nie zrób czegoś, czego będziesz żałował, ta... ta... tato! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie. - Tato?! - wykrzyknęły wszystkie dzieciaki łącznie z piratem i złotym niedźwiedziem. - A więc to po taką cholerę było to wszystko! - powiedział złoty. - Cały czas robiłeś wszystko dla swojego ojczulka, zabójcy! - Nie... to nie tak! Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, ja... ja na prawdę... Foxy, zaprowadź ich do biura... poradzę sobie... - pozostała piątka poszła do budynku nie pytając już o nic. Springtrap natychmiast po tym się ożywił. Z wielką siłą powalił pacynkę na ziemię i zacisnął ręce na jej szyi. - To nie zadziała... - wydusiła z siebie. Królik był coraz bardziej wściekły, aż zwolnił morderczy uścisk. - Nie będziesz mnie, głupi bachorze pouczać... - Tato... - No co? No czego chcesz? - Pomóż nam... błagam... chcemy tylko w spokoju odejść... - Nigdy w życiu! Nie ma mowy, żebym wam pomógł! Chyba sobie kpisz! Nienawidzę was... nienawidzę ciebie, po tym, co mi zrobiłeś. Przez ciebie moje życie straciło sens! Oni zrobili ze mnie pośmiewisko, a zobacz jak teraz wyglądam! Uch! I jeszcze chcecie ode mnie pomocy?! Jesteście nieznośni! - Ale... - Żadnych "ale"! Nic pozytywnego do was nie czuję... chodź tu! - królik spróbował złapać Puppet'a i... udało mu się. •◇◇◇• - Foxy... - odezwał się Freddy. Lis siedział w milczeniu ze spuszczoną głową. Chica i Bonnie ze strachem patrzyli na ciała. - Foxy! Hej, lisie! Hej! Hej! - w końcu lawendowy królik nie wytrzymał. - Hej! Hej! Hej, górale hej! Witamy na Podhalu b**ch! Fox i tak nic nie powie! Prędzej możemy się spodziewać odpowiedzi po tym złotym milczku. - Zamknij japę, Bonnie... próba wytłumaczenia wam czegokolwiek będzie graniczyła z cudem. Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z tego, co się właściwie stało. Nawet ja mam problem z pojęciem tego całego... - Skąd znasz moje imię? Gadaj! - Pozwól, że wytłumaczę... jak do Krakowa przez Niepołomice. To zaczęło się trzydzieści sześć lat temu... - Znowu! Boże, czy to jest jakaś sekta?! - spytała kura. - Ale daj mi skończyć, Chica. W roku pańskim tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym siódmym, doszło do brutalnego morderstwa w Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbear'a w miasteczku obok. Sprawcą był stróż nocny w fioletowym mundurze, o szmaragdowych oczach i purpurowych włosach związanych w kucyk. Był człowiekiem dobrym, a i jednocześnie podłym, choć nikt o tym nie wiedział. Oprócz mnie i Marionetki... byliśmy kiedyś normalnymi dziećmi, wy z resztą też... - niedźwiedź spojrzał na dziecięce kościotrupy. - Ja byłem... dziewczyną o imieniu Willow, a Marionetka to Jake. Zostaliśmy zabici parę lat wcześniej, gdy Fredbear's Family Dinner jeszcze istniało. O śmierci Jake'a wiem nie za wiele. Powiedział mi tylko, że morderca zamknął jego ciało w pudełku Marionetki, co spowodowało, że ją opętał. Tydzień później padło na mnie. Byłem smutny, bo... to były ostatnie dni tamtej restauracji i dwóch pierwszych animatroników, Spring Bonnie'go i Fredbear'a, czyli mnie. - Przecież to my byliśmy pierwsi - wtrącił królik. - Właśnie nie... stanąłem sobie przed drzwiami, żeby pooglądać przez szybę jak Fredbear rozdaje ciasto dzieciom, a Bonnie wchodzi i wychodzi z kominka, chyba miał jakąś usterkę w systemie, bo ciągle to robił, albo lubił popiół. Nie mogłem wejść bez rodziców póki nie skończę trzynastu lat, miałem wtedy dwanaście. Powspominałem za bardzo stare czasy i zebrało mi się na płacz. I wtedy purpurowowłosy przyjechał fioletowym wartburgiem w czarne kropki i zatrzymał się przed pizzerią, bo mu jakaś baba zjechała drogę naprzeciwko. I to było zanim został stróżem nocnym, ale znał te animatroniki i w ogóle pizzerię. Podszedł do mnie i zapytał, czemu płaczę, to powiedziałem, co czuję, a on zaczął coś pi****yć, że może wejść ze mną do środka, a tak szczerze to sory, ale z obcymi ludźmi się nie zadaję... podziękowałem i powiedziałem, że wolę se popatrzeć. Stał tak przez moment, po czym zaczął się dziwacznie uśmiechać, zaszedł mnie od tyłu i... to pomińmy... a potem skręcił mi kark. Jak się obudziłem, to stała przede mną Marionetka i podała mi lusterko. Byłem Fredbear'em i siedziałem w jakimś magazynie, a Bonnie siedział obok mnie. I to by było na tyle. Tam nas gdzie indziej przenieśli i wtedy zabił was. - Ja! Nie rozumiem cię! Jak nas zabił, skoro żyjemy! To wszystko nie ma sensu! Czeski film z tego wychodzi! Zabili nas i uciekliśmy! - wydarł się brązowy miś. - Tak. Umarliśmy, ale nasze dusze nie zaznały spokoju, uznały, że miały przed sobą całe życie, więc dorwały te pluszaki oczywiście z pomocą Puppet'a. Dwa dni wcześniej lalek majstrował coś przy toy'ach i zaraz po waszym zabójstwie, Jeremy został przeniesiony na dzienną zmianę, a Mangle odgryzł mu płat czołowy... Marionetka koniecznie chciał chronić alibi fioletowego, myślałem, że to dlatego, że zemsta miała być nasza... - Ale jego dzisiejsze wyznanie rzuciło zupełnie inne światło na tę całą sprawę - powiedział Foxy. - O ja cież pi****czę! - odezwał się kurczak. - Przecież to jest moje! - powiedział i zdjął z szyi jednego z dzieci zardzewiały amulet Kodomo. - Boże... to wszystko prawda... już wszystko pamiętam... moja mama dała mi ten amulet na moje siódme urodziny... i wtedy poznałam was! W tej cholernej pizzerii! - Co? Skąd niby wiesz, że to jest twój amulet? - spytał lawendowy animatronik. - Moja mama... zamówiła go specjalnie u starego kowala, który wykuł go ręcznie. Istnieje na świecie tylko jeden taki... Foxy... ech... ja... - Chyba musimy cię przeprosić - powiedzieli Chica, Bonnie i Freddy. - Nie, no. Nic się nie stało. Mieliście prawo nie uwierzyć w tę całą historię. To trudne nawet dla mnie... - Milcz, szczeniaku! Nie ma takiej opcji, nie wzrusza mnie twój ryk, ssij mi jaja, skarbie!- dało się słyszeć z korytarza. Drzwi otworzyły się, Springtrap wrzucił do środka Marionetkę, która wylądowała w pudełku z głowami Toy'i. Stanął w wejściu i zmierzył wszystkich wzrokiem. - Nareszcie mam was tam, gdzie chcę... transwestyta, dres i jego japońska księżniczka, agent 007 i niewidomy sługus niezorganizowanej Marionetki... - Czuję się chłopakiem - powiedział Freddy. - A ja sokołem... - zaczęła kura. - Nadal zbiera wam się na żarty? Macie pojęcie, co was czeka? - królik kazał kukiełce się podnieść tak, żeby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć jej maskę. Była poszarpana, plastik wokół oczu był ukruszony i ukazywał puste wnętrze animatronika. Farba z policzków została zdrapana. Złoty skulił się w kącie z kolanami pod brodą. - Jakieś ostatnie słowo? - Jesteś chudy jak patyk... - wyrwało się kurce. - Nadal tak samo żałośni - warknął zgniłozielony królik, zabrał lampionik i wyszedł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Puppet cały czas się trząsł. Cała piątka stanęła nad nim dookoła. - Chyba... przegraliśmy... - powiedział lalek takim głosem, jakby łkał. - Nie było co z nim zadzierać... - po tych słowach Bonnie wziął z pudełka czerwoną gitarę. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego, a on zaczął grać melodię dobrze im znaną. Złoty pomógł wstać pacynce, podprowadził ją do martwych dzieci i złapał ją za rękę. Ta złapała Foxy'ego, on Bonnie'go, królik Chicę, ona Freddy'ego, który zamknął krąg chwytając Golden Freddy'ego. O dziwo muzyka wciąż grała. "So close no matter how far Couldn't be much more from the heart Forever trusting who we are And nothing else matters..." ***** '' •◇◇◇• - To miejsce nie może zostać otwarte... on jest mordercą dzieci... pomóż nam... ratuj się! Desmond ocknął się w pokoju z automatami. Widział jak Springtrap bierze pozostawioną mu flaszkę wódki mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Królik włożył sobie ustnik do pyska i zaczął pić (kij z tym, jak on to zrobił). Wypił napój do połowy i spojrzał na idącego strażnika. Przechylił głowę i spuścił uszy. - Co to wszystko jest? To... to ty zabiłeś wtedy te dzieci? - animatronik tylko zrobił zamach i rozbił butelkę na twarzy chłopaka. - Za co to?! - wrzasnął i osunął się na podłogę. - Wydaje mi się, słonko, że za dużo wiesz... - palący się lampionik spadł na kałużę płynu i zapalił ją. Ochroniarz zaczął biec i próbował dostać się do biura, lecz tam królik go dopadł. Ogień coraz szybciej się rozprzestrzeniał. - Deski są ciepłe... - powiedziała znienacka Chica. - Hę? - spytał Puppet. - Czy jest jeszcze nadzieja? - Być może jest... - powiedział Freddy. Nagle zza drzwi dobiegły dźwięki łamanych kości i rozgrywanego ciała w akompaniamencie gniewnego warczenia Springa i agonalnych krzyków Dez'a. Foxy odwrócił głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku. - Nic mu nie będzie... - uspokajała Marionetka tym samym smutnym głosem. Płomienie zajęły drzwi. Ochroniarz ledwo dyszał. Leżał w kałuży własnej krwi z wybitymi zębami, złamaną szczęką i żebrami. Ręce miał obdarte do kości. Królik stał nad nim ze spuszczonymi powiekami. W końcu z całej siły wbił mu rękę w pierś. Wystające z palców umocnienia zadziałały jak zabójczo ostre szpony. Po chwili zabójca trzymał w dłoni jeszcze bijące serce chłopaka, który zaraz po tym zmarł. Biuro już płonęło. Animatroniki nie szarpały się, przyjęły nieprzyjemny ból z zaciśniętymi zębami, bo wiedziały, że to nie koniec... •◇◇◇• Budynek doszczętnie spłonął. Jedynie niektóre rzeczy się zachowały. Z ziemi wystawał powykrzywiany szkielet konstrukcji. Springtrap wyczołgał się z gruzów. Był jednocześnie roztrzęsiony i usatysfakcjonowany. Głowy animatroników leżały na ledwo ostałym się w pożarze biurku. Królik podszedł tam, spojrzał na puste maski, usiadł naprzeciwko na zwęglonym fotelu i czekał... po prostu czekał... Czwórka dusz bezwładnie wisiała opleciona w ciernie w ciemnej przestrzeni. - To już koniec... maski z głów... - odezwał się melodyjny głos Marionetki. Maski pospadały z ich twarzy, a kolczaste krzewy odsłoniły jeszcze krwawiące rany. - Herrmanie, Felicjo, Ben, Kiyoko... chodźcie, już na nas czas. Morderca dostał to, na co zasłużył i... został całkiem sam. Zrozumiał swój haniebny czyn... jesteśmy wolni! - w ciemnościach zabłysło światło, w stronę którego ruszyła cała piątka, jednak Willow jeszcze na chwilę się zatrzymała. - Hej! Co się stało? - spytała Felicja. - Ja... ja... czuję się winna... w końcu to ja... zapędziłam go wtedy do tego kostiumu... on teraz nie umrze... nigdy... co, jeśli znowu oszaleje?! I znowu kogoś zabije?! - Chyba wystarczy, że okazał mi wcześniej skruchę. - Po czym wpadł w furię... - No... trzeba jednak go... zrozumieć. Nie martw się... to teraz inny człowiek... naprawdę. Znam go - odparł Jake. Willow lekko się uśmiechnęła, po czym dołączyła do grupy. ''Uciekliśmy... Odbyło się nasze ostatnie przyjęcie w tym piekle... Lecz nigdy nie zapomnimy... Ni naszych ciał, ni człowieka, który uwięził nas w tym miejscu... Nasze dusze są wolne, już nigdy nie wrócą na ziemię... Byliśmy dziećmi, które tylko szukały szczęścia... Póki nie zrozumiały śmierci... '' ''A wraz z odejściem fioletowego mężczyzny, ucichło nasze pragnienie zemsty, znikając w najjaśniejszym blasku przebaczenia... Sześć świeczek zgasło, coś mignęło w pustych głowach. Z ich oczodołów wyleciały setki, tysiące białych jak śnieg motyli, które zniknęły w szarych chmurach. Springtrap powoli wstał, zabrał małą figurkę Freddy'ego, lampion i ruszył przed siebie wąską, leśną ścieżką, a najprawdziwsza, krwawa łza spłynęła po jego policzku. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach